A New Side
by DarkxSonata
Summary: Hiei is cursed and is turned into a three year old. Aria, a demon girl who is friends with the group, has previously worked for Koenma, and is in love with Hiei, is the one who is given the mission of looking after him More inside HieixOC.
1. The Mission

Hiei is cursed and is changed into a three year old. Aria a demon who is living in the human world, is friends with Team Urameshi, has worked for Koenam, and is in love with Hiei is given the mission to take care of him. Will this change their relationship forever or will it only bring them closer together? HieixAria I am sorry is Hiei is OOC, please bear with me here and tell me what you think.

oOoOoOo

A NEW SIDE

It was about two in the afternoon on a Thursday when the Grim Reaper gave me a house call. Now, most humans would think that the Grim Reaper was a terrifying being that spelled doom for any whom they fell upon, well, you're wrong. The Grim Reaper is a spastic girl with blue hair who wears a pink kimono and rides around on a flying oar. Also, whenever she comes I know one thing; that today is not going to be a good day. Well anyway, there I was simply doing my job when little miss perky showed up on my window.

"Well hello Aria, and how are you this lovely day?" Botan asked making my right eye twitch.

"I told Koenma last time. The team is done and so am I. He gave us his word that he would not bother us anymore after we stopped because of Kanna's injury. Now, whatever mission he has for me he can shove it and give it to Yusuke's team. Besides, doesn't he like their team better for missions anyway?" I said moving my finger of the keys of my computer puffing a few strands of my copper hair out of my face.

"Now Aria don't be like that. Besides the mission is about Yusuke's team, and don't pretend you aren't friends with them. We all know you have a certain soft spot for Hiei anyway." She said waving her hand in front of her face as the other held her mouth while she giggled. I clenched my teeth and turned to her.

"Just because I have feelings for him doesn't mean that you get to tease me about them, or that he even likes me at all." I hissed out then turned back to my work.

"Oh Aria, you know I never mean to upset you I just can't help myself sometimes. Besides Koenma can't give this mission to Yusuke because he's back in the Demon Plain for more training." She said making me sigh.

"I don't really have a say in this do I?" I asked shutting down my computer.

"Bingo." She said making me roll my eyes and stand up.

"Let's just get this over with." I breathed out as she smiled.

"That's the spirit, now let's get going." Botan said grabbing my hand and off we went.

oOoOoOo

"Koenma, you know I'm done with fighting for you. You gave me and my team your word!" I shouted not liking that I was being forced back into this world.

"Yes well, you are the only demon I could think of that lived in the human world of their own choice. This mission will require your location, fighting skills, and nature. We felt this mission needed a woman's touch otherwise we would have just let Kurama take over. Now, you will not need to fight unless something drastic happens." Koenma said folding his chubby baby hands in front of his face. I sighed but calmed down knowing there was no way I was getting out of this, if I wanted to continue to live in my home.

"Well what is it?" I asked watching him look nervously to the door then back to me.

"We need you to look after someone. No not follow them before you say it, I mean watch." He said still looking nervous.

"Bodyguard or babysitting?" I asked feeling my temper flair a bit. Koenma was about to respond when there was a ruckus outside the door and all the color drained from Koenma's face. The door opened and a black blur moved across the room and the next thing I knew Koenma's chair was on its back and he was slightly screaming.

"Change me BACK!" A voice shouted out that was familiar to me yet a few octaves too high. I moved slowly trying to make myself stop laughing as Koenma screamed his head off at his attacker.

"You know I can't yet, we need more time!" Koenma shouted as I moved around the side of the desk. I glanced down seeing that the small black blur was indeed who I thought it was; only it wasn't. There pinning Koenma to the floor shacking him violently was a child to be about three years old but looked like Hiei. The child looked up at me a froze his eyes widening slightly, then in half a second they were filled with rage again only burning slightly brighter.

"What is SHE doing here?" He shouted making Koenma block his face from the child version of Hiei who was now trying to punch him.

"She's here to look after you so you don't get into any trouble or injured while this curse in on you." Koenma said between moving to avoid the three year olds fists.

"I can take care of myself." He said but stopped trying to injury the baby overlord when I moved forward and got him off of Koenma. I put him on Koenma's desk so I could get a better look at him. It was defiantly Hiei, unless he had a kid without telling me. He stood at about 2'8" which was short for a three year old but then I remembered this was Hiei we were talking about, he must have always been short. A few seconds later Kurama ran in looking bewildered and a tad panicked.

"I am sorry. Once we entered Hiei bolted away from me. It seems his physical skills have not been affected yet." Kurama said seeing Hiei on the desk who was now sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. "As well as his mental state, so far the changes have only occurred to his physical outer appearance." Kurama stated walking into the room. "Hello Aria." He said with a slight head nod as I smiled to him.

"So, this is really Hiei?" I asked glancing back at the pouting three year old on the desk. I noticed his eye twitch as I looked him over again. He looked just like a child with short, well shorter arms and legs, his face looked almost innocent and his eyes, when opened were larger then they normally were. His stance had the same presence of his older self but with the child body I did the only thing I could. I laughed.

"Grrr . . . Stop laughing you infuriating Onna!" Hiei growled out only making me laugh harder due to the fact that it was beyond adorable how his now higher voice made his sound less threatening.

"I'm . . . Sorry Hiei . . . it's just . . . so." I tried to say in between laughs only to hold my sides from how hard I was laughing.

"Baka Onna!" He shouted making me fall to my knees with laughter.

"You're just so cute!" I blurted out continuing to laugh not noticing his eyes snap open and widen as his breath caught. I could feel him staring at me though as I tried to calm myself down. Once I knew that I was fine I took some deep breaths and stood up again.

"Your mission Aria is to look after Hiei while we figure out a way to reverse the curse that was placed on him. By tomorrow he will lose his motor skills and the next day most likely his mental state, in three days time Hiei will return to that of a three year old child." Koenma said making my mind begin to race. This had to be some sort of joke. How was it that I had to take care of the boy I was completely in love with like he was a three year old child?

"Aria, you are the only one we can depend on, Hiei refuses for Yukina's help and we can't ask this of Keiko." Koenma said making me stare at the floor thinking.

"What about Misashi? She has experience with children; I wouldn't know the first thing to do." I said feeling my head swim.

"Aria, you are the only one who lives in the human world that was on your team other then Kanna, but with her injury we cannot ask her to do this. You are also the one who will be able to protect him should word get out and some demons try and kill him and have the patience for putting up with him. If you are worried about something as in what to do I will give passage for Misashi to help you for the first few days, but she will draw attention." Koenma said making me look up.

"No, Misashi need's to stay in the demon world to help Yusuke and to do her job." I glance at Hiei then sighed knowing what my answer was from the moment they asked me. "I'll do it, but I won't be perfect. I'll keep him safe and make sure nothing happens to him." I said as Koenma clapped his hands and Kurama smirked.

"Aria, I will be able to help you when I am able, so please do not hesitate to ask for my help." Kurama said making me smile.

"He can't be that much of a handful." I said only to remember who I was talking about. "On second thought thanks I may need your help." I said giggling slightly. "At least it's not the terrible twos." I giggle hearing another growl come from Hiei. "Sorry Hiei but you're going to have to put up with me for a while until this is fixed." I said making him 'hn' and look at the floor. "Alright, is there anything else I need to know?" I asked looking back to Koenma who looked back at me with a slight frown.

"We don't know the full extent of this curse, so we'll just have to figure it out as we go. We will fill you in when more information is presented to us." Koenma said making me nod and walk over to Hiei.

"Ready?" I asked as he looked to the side but stood and jumped off the desk and began to walk to the door. I tried to hold in my giggles as I thought it was the cutest thing ever. I followed after him heading to where the portal would be so I could return home with the new task of watching after a three year old Hiei.

"How do you think this will turn out?" Kurama asked knowing full well the emotions the two felt for each other. Koenma shrugged thinking the same thing. Will this help push the two together, or will it bring them apart.

oOoOoOo

I entered my home from the front door with Hiei right at my heels. My home was pretty simple. Three bedrooms, two baths, a living room, kitchen and an attic. It was simply for a single person to live in and the two extra rooms were great for company or when the guys needed a place to crash. Hiei knew the layout of my house so he simply went to the living room and jumped up onto the windowsill and looked out at the sky.

"Do you want something to eat or are you just going to give me the cold shoulder?" I asked him only to see him turn to me with an attempted glare then look back out the window with another 'hn' when I began to giggle again. I moved to the kitchen and began to look around for something that would be easy to prepare. I knew I had pork in the fridge and some rice so I figured a simple bowl of white rice with sweet and sour pork sounded good. I moved around the kitchen beginning to cook. The rice was simply enough and the sauce only took me about five minutes so in general cooking took about forty-five minutes tops. I placed the food into two bowls and grabbed a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a bowl moving out to the living room.

"Here Hiei." I said softly noticing he was deep in thought. Even though he looked like a three year old he still acted like the same Hiei, so I could still read his body language. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes then nodded to me and grabbed the bowl. I smiled knowing that his nod was his way of saying thank you. I smiled to him then turned to head back to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with iced tea headed back out to Hiei and gave it to him. "If you need anything else you know to ask." I said then smiled one last time then went back to the kitchen to eat. After I finished eating I washed out the bowl and glass then was about to walk back out to the living room when I noticed Hiei walk in. He had the glass inside the bowl and the chopsticks in the glass so he was able to carry everything. He held up the bowl to me but looked away with an irritated look on his face.

"Oh Hiei I'm sorry, I guess I'm going to have to give you small glasses and bowls now huh?" It was more of a thought to myself but he scoffed and moved to jump up onto the counter and sit. "You do realize tomorrow you won't be able to do that." I said hearing him growl slightly while I washed out his bowl and glass and put them on the drying rack next to mine. "Damn it Koenma." I hissed out seeing Hiei look at me oddly. "I have to get clothes that will fit you. The clothes you keep here will be way too big." I said as he seemed to glare at the floor.

"Damn it" He hissed out making me look at him. His fists were clenched and his eyes were shut making me softly smile to him.

"It's not your fault you were cursed Hiei." I said gently poking his arm. "So calm down, or else you're going to be put in a stroller on the way to the store." I said as he looked at me with the hardest glare he could with his child like eyes as I smirked. "That's better." I said moving to the living room to grab my purse and car keys. I heard Hiei jump down and walk in after me. "Let's go get you some new clothes." I smiled only for him to roll his eyes at me. I reached over and picked him up only for him to glare at me in protest.

"Put me down Onna!" He said making me roll my eyes as I settled him on my hip and opened the door.

"Sorry Hiei but most three year olds are either carried or in strollers, so it's either my hip of the most humiliating hour of your life and I will take pictures to show Yusuke and Kuwabara." I said watching him glare again. I smirked and walked over to where my car was on the street and opened it. I was about to place Hiei in the backseat when froze, I needed a car seat or else I would be pulled over for breaking the law, it also didn't help that Hiei was even short for a three year old. I sighed and tapped my forehead in frustration. I glanced to my neighbor's house knowing that they had a little girl of their own so they had to have an extra car seat I could borrow. I felt Hiei give me an odd look but rolled my eyes. I moved over to their house and rang the doorbell hear movement inside. A few seconds later the door opened and Mrs. Itchori opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Well hello Aria it's so nice to see you, and who is this little guy?" She asked smiling to Hiei who glared at her only causing her to chuckle. "Someone is cranky. What can I help you with Aria?" She asked making me smile.

"This is Hiei and I'm looking after him for a little while. I was wondering if you had an extra car seat that I could borrow until I can get one." I asked watching her smile kindly to me and chuckle again.

"Of course. We have about three of them and one we haven't even used yet. Why don't you just take it off our hands?" She said making my eyes widen. "Here I'll even get my husband to put it in your car for you. Come in and have a seat for a few minutes." She said. I was about to protest when she moved outside and pushed me in and led me to the living room. "It will only be a few moments." She said as I smiled to her.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Itchori. I don't know how to thank you." I said watching her wave smiling.

"Just say it's a thank you for being such a sweet girl and neighbor and for being able to watch little Aya." She said as I smiled and bowed my head slightly seeing as I was still holding Hiei. She left a second later as I put Hiei on the couch and sat next to him.

"You are too soft." He said making me look at him funny.

"That's why I'm the one looking after you, and face it you wouldn't want me any other way." I said as he glanced down at the floor. "Hiei?" I asked him only for him to look away from me completely but I noticed his hands were in fists. "Hiei what's wrong?" I asked only to hear little footsteps coming closer. I looked up just as Aya turned the corner and ran over to me.

"Awia" She shouted as she held her hands out to me saying she wanted up. Finally, a normal child that couldn't leap three times their height.

"Hello sweetie, how has your day been?" I asked her as she smiled and hugged me.

"Good. I caught a fwog today!" She said making me smile to her and poke her nose making her giggle.

"Good job. Did your mommy let you keep it?" I asked as she pouted.

"No." She sulked making me chuckle. She looked over and noticed Hiei who was looking at me with an odd expression. "Who's that?" Aya asked making me smile as she held me closer slightly scared of Hiei.

"That's Hiei; he's a little mean but is really sweet when you get to know him." I said as Hiei made his 'hn' remark and looked away as Aya giggled.

"Ok Aria, it's all set up. Bring Hiei over sometime to play with Aya while us ladies have tea and gush about the latest gossip, like when am I meeting that boy you like so much." She said as I blushed forcing myself not to glance at Hiei. I could feel him looking at me but I simply put Aya down and picked up Hiei and began to leave.

"Thank you so much and I'll bring Hiei over again soon." I said as I waved and closed their door. I moved to the car only feel Hiei tighten his grip on me.

"No!" Was all he said as I giggled and opened the back door.

"I'm sorry Hiei but it's the law. You have to sit in it." I said as I put him in and strapped him down.

"Onna get me out of this thing." He glared trying to undo the straps but couldn't because of the child safety locks.

"Hiei don't be such a baby." I said then busted out laughing only for him to glare as I closed his car door and walked around to open mine. I calmed myself down then started the car and began to drive to town where I knew I would be able to get Hiei some clothes.

"What did that woman mean the boy you like so much?" Hiei asked out of the blue only causing me to bite my lower lip. "What aren't you telling me onna?" He said as a smirked a bit.

"What has you so curious Hiei? Jealous?" I asked only to watch him 'hn' and glare out the window. _That's funny. Normally he would argue about that. He always does when Yusuke or Kuwabara say it?_ I thought while I glanced at him through the rearview mirror. I shrugged it off when we got to the store I need and I parked. Getting out I opened the door and got Hiei unbuckled and picked him up again. I swear Hiei had to be the lightest three year old in the world. We entered the store and I noticed it was a slow day because there were only two other women there and the store clerk who was chewing gum and flipping threw a magazine.

I moved around the store glancing first at all the clothes that were black and ended up getting him four tang tops, two t-shirts, and a long sleeve shirt. Pants were another story. I found two pairs of black pants for him and underwear but that was about it for black.

"What other color do you want besides black Hiei?" I asked him as he glanced around. I noticed he looked at a pair of dark gray pants as well as some interesting purple shirts. I got him three pairs of dark grey pants and three dark blue pairs. I grabbed him three more tang tops that were from the purple rack he had looked at and I also picked up some white t-shirts and socks. I headed over to the clerk and place the items on my arm on the counter as she looked up at me.

"Ain't you a little young tah have a kid his age?" She said making me roll my eyes.

"Is that really any of your concern?" I asked her bitterly as her eyes widened and she started to ring up the clothes. I felt Hiei move his arms from my neck as he reached over to grab something almost bending backwards out of my arm. When I thought he was going to fall he moved forward again only I noticed he had a white scarf in his hand. He moved the fabric gently in his fingers as he looked at it. I noticed he was about to let it go again until I grabbed it and added it to the pile. He glanced at me as I smiled to him. He placed his arms back around my neck but put his chin on my shoulder. _I wonder if this curse of his is affecting his physical abilities all ready. If so then he must be tired._ I thought as I thought that I felt Hiei's breathing slow and his energy became calm. The clerk softly told me the total as I paid for the clothes and let the store with Hiei fast asleep. I opened my car door and placed Hiei back in the car seat and placed the bag on the floor. I noticed him shift and his eyes open slowly.

"You can go back to sleep Hiei, I'll wake you when we get home." I said as he rolled his eyes but closed them again anyway. I opened the bag and found the scarf he like and pulled the tag off. I wrapped it around his neck loosely as he shifted to snuggle into it more and use it sort of like a pillow. "You are too cute like this Hiei." I whispered as I closed his door and moved to start the car and drive home.

The ride home was uneventful but put a smile on my face seeing Hiei fast asleep in the back. _What is this going to do about the way I feel about Hiei. I love him, but not like a child or a son, but I don't know how he feels about me. I just hope that my feelings will be able to keep him safe while this stupid curse is in effect._ I thought seeing my house come into view. I parked the car and moved to get Hiei. I unbuckled him and gently lifted him out hoping not to wake him up. When his head was on my shoulder he shifted gently and inhaled deeply.

"Aria." He whispered softly making me glance to him thinking he had woken up only to see him still asleep. _What are you dreaming about?_ I thought as I grabbed the bag and gently closed my car door. I opened the front door of the house and moved up the stairs to where Hiei usually stayed when he randomly needed to stay the night in a bad storm or a night before a long mission. I opened the door and noticed that the room felt very Hiei like. The sheets were black and the carpet was white. Black swirls were painted on the white walls to give a smoke like feel to them. I placed Hiei down on the bed watching him snuggle into the pillows and exhale softly. I moved over to the dresser and found two empty drawers on top and placed Hiei's new three year old clothes in those. I glanced at the bathroom seeing that Hiei could use the items he normally did when he was here so I wouldn't need to by that, and then I thought of another issue. I glanced at the toilet and thought for a moment. _What if Hiei won't know how to use it when the curse is in full effect, although aren't most three year olds able to?_ I continued to think until I shrugged and figured I would get there when it happened. In the mean time I took a stool out from under the sink and placed in next to the toilet so he would at least be able to use it if he knew how. Once I figured the bathroom was fine I walked back out to the room and noticed Hiei stirring a bit. We had been gone for about three hours and have been home for an hour and a half. Hiei slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. He glanced around with a slight confused look on his face until he saw me.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked softly still trying to wake up. I smiled seeing that even as a three year old Hiei was no morning person. On one occasion when he was here he feel asleep on the couch after a long mission and when I woke him up so he would eat something he acted like a bratty teenager and told me to go away and let him sleep. Five minutes after that however he had walked into the kitchen and ate. I smiled at the memory and looked to Hiei.

"About an hour and a half, not counting the twenty minutes in the car." I said as he nodded and stood. He felt the scarf on his neck and for a second I caught a smile on his face, but as soon as it was there it vanished. He moved to the edge of the bed and jumped down. Only this time when he landed he stumbled and fell back on his butt. He blinked then gritted his teeth and swore. I moved over to him and sat on my knees looking at him. "Are you alright?" I asked him only for him to glare.

"I am now trapped as a three year old again, how do you think I am?" He asked bitterly as I frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry Hiei, and I meant are you hurt?" I stated watching Hiei glance down to the floor again then sigh.

"No." He said as I gently picked him up and moved out of the room. "I can walk Onna." He said making me roll my eyes and put him down. He walked over to the stairs and began to make his way down. I stayed close behind him making sure he wouldn't fall again and injure himself. We entered the kitchen and I opened the fridge as I heard Hiei climbing up onto on of the chairs.

"Do you want sausage or chicken?" I asked over my shoulder rummaging in my fridge for something to whip together.

"Hn." Was my response which either meant he didn't care or he was letting me pick. I pulled out the sausage and grabbed a skillet from under the oven. I began to cook the sausage and cut up onions and peppers to sauté with it and began to make a homemade barbeque sauce when that was done. I pulled out some hotdog buns from the breadbox on the counter and grabbed two plates. Once the food was finished I made two sausage hoggies and cut them in half. I place Hiei's in front of him and grabbed a bag of chips placing them on the table as well. I grabbed a smaller glass and gave Hiei iced tea again and placed that by him as well. I grabbed my own drink and sat down noticing that Hiei was just looking at me.

"What, it's not like this is the first time I've ever cooked for you. You know it won't kill you." I said making him roll his eyes and begin to eat. Once we were finished I grabbed the plates and glasses and washed them hearing the rustle of the chip bag and Hiei's chair move. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes to see him put the chips back where I normally keep them then move out to the living room most likely to sit on the window sill until he got tired. I looked down at the dishes in front of me and sighed, this was going to be very interesting.

oOoOoOo

Ok so there is chapter one ^^ Please tell me what you think.

I also have a question for you all, in my original story of this I had it that Hiei would switch days as in one day he will look like a three year old but have his older mindset, then the next day he would act and look like a three year old, then the next day he would be his normal self.

My question is for this version should I keep that or have him fully be a three year old and then once a month or something like that have him be normal for a day?

Personaly I think the second idea is better, but that's why I'm asking you guys. Oh and in chapter two perpare for a full three year old Hiei mind and all ^^

Please review and tell me what you think ^^


	2. Faster then Expected

I just want to thank those who have reviewed and given me their opinions ^^ You guys are awesome. It also looks like everyone is in agreement that the second idea is the best, so that's what I'm going with. Now I have another quesiton for you but I'll ask it at the end again ^^

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hiei . . .Dang it! I do own Aria and any Oc's I put in. Sorry if Hiei is OOC but he is a three year old. Anyway please enjoy ^^

oOoOoOoOo

I could hear wind and heavy rain thudding against my bedroom window. I glanced over my shoulder only to see a flash of lightning half a second later and hear thunder only a few minutes after that. This storm had started at about two in the morning and woke me up from a very pleasant dream. Sighing I continued to brush my hair letting the rain life my spirits. I enjoyed heavy storms but not when they ruined my sleeping pattern. I glanced over to the clock to notice that it was going on five a.m. and that meant that I wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. I moved to my desk glared at my computer. The only bad part about my human life was that because of their technology I could not do my work due to the fact that if lightning were to strike my computer would break and I didn't need a demon repair team coming and discovering Hiei. I flopped down into my chair glancing back out the window.

_Living in the Human World and working for Demon World is becoming a hassle. Misashi was right when warning me it would get too complicated. Heh, she is always right. _My thoughts continued on until I began to hear an odd sort of whimpering. My pointed ear twitched at the sound recognizing it as something a child would do. _Hiei?_ I stood and moved out of my room and down the hall to his door and knocked gently waiting for a reply. He didn't answer but I could still hear his faint whimper only making me begin to panic.

"I'm coming in Hiei." I said over the thunder while opening the door. I glanced at his bed to see a lump under the covers and two little hands hold a pillow over his head. "Hiei what's wrong? You aren't one I would picture being afraid of a little storm like this?" I said moving over to sit on the bed. The whimpers continued as I noticed he was holding the pillow tight to his ears. I reached over and gently put my hands over his feeling him freeze up and move away from me as fast as he could. "Hiei wait!" I yelled but sadly he moved to far and tumbled off the bed with a soft thud. I jumped up and ran around to the other side to look down at him. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his eyes closed shut and his hands clamped tightly over his ears. I bent down in front of him and place my finger under his chin making him look up at me. When his eyes opened he looked at me with an odd type of fear and tried to move away without taking his hands from his ears.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked with his voice trembling slightly. I froze after he said it. It was happening faster then Koenma predicted.

"Hiei, it's me, Aria. Your friend remember?" I said making my energy flow out to try and sooth him. Living in the Human World I normally had to keep my demonic energy hidden so people would not notice anything off, but with a frightened three year old demon, he needed another demon there.

"It's loud." Was all he said making me smile softly to him and hold out my arms.

"It's quieter in my room, and I can give you some earmuffs so the sound is blocked out, ok?" I asked him watching him slowly stand and move toward me, still giving me a slightly weary look. I moved my arms slowly around him picking him up and began to head out of the room. Thunder rang out again making Hiei whimper once again and burry his face in my neck. I glanced down at him with sympathetic eyes. If he was truly back to being a three year old, physically and mentally, then thunder was going to end up hurting his ears.

_Poor Hiei, his ears have gone back to the stage of when they were developing picking up more sound. His ears are hyper sensitive so this thunder must be like holding your ear next to an amp with the volume on high._ I thought gently placing one hand on his left hand to protect that ear as I pressed his right hand against my neck so that way it helped block out the sound. When I got to my room I moved over to my closet and pulled out a pair of earmuffs I use in the winter to hide my ears. I gently sat him down on the bed and waited until another clap of thunder hit before I moved his hands away and placed the earmuffs on. Hiei blinked a few times then gently smiled rubbing his hands against the soft fluff of fake fur.

"Hiei?" I asked getting his attention. He looked up at me with his now larger eyes and I had to blink a few times because he looked so cute. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked him watching him look back towards my pillows then back to me. Hiei stood up on the bed and tiredly walked over to the top of the bed then laid down and curled up in a ball. I couldn't help but smile seeing that he soon fell asleep a few minutes later. I stood up moving over to my dresser grabbing my communicator and walking out of the room closing the door quietly behind me.

I moved down the stairs and over to the kitchen where I started to make some tea then moved to sit at the table. I got myself comfortable then took a deep breath. _Well here it goes._ I thought before I opened my communicator and waited for Koenma to pick up.

"What is it Aria? Do you realize what time it is? I need my beauty sleep." Koenma said looking rather tired making me roll my eyes.

"Koenma your prediction was wrong. The curse didn't take three days to take in full effect it only took one. Hiei is now both physically and mentally a three year old." I said watching Koenma's reaction. For awhile he didn't say anything but then he sighed and looked back into the screen.

"This means that all our predictions and ideas of what will happen to him will be wrong. Did you notice anything else that's different about him?" Koenma asked making me glance down at the table and take a few deep breaths.

"He didn't remember where he was, and he didn't remember me. I'll have to wait until he wakes up again before I can ask him what he remembers. Koenma I don't think he even trusts me." I said holding back the sob that was trying to sneak its way into my voice.

"Hiei has had a terribly rough childhood as you well know; perhaps some of his past memories are what has remained with him." Koenma said making my heart sink. I was one of the few people Hiei ever shared some of his past with and Hiei was not a trusting person. He use to wear his mothers jewel around his neck just so other demons would fight with him.

"Hiei won't trust me at all if that's the case." I said catching the slight defeat in my voice.

"We don't know that for certain Aria. We'll just have to wait and see. Who knows Hiei may not have any memories and may just be reacting on instinct?" Koenma said. I knew he was trying to make me feel better but that only made me feel worse. _How could someone be happy with no memory? Especially a child?_ I thought "It's early, even for you. Try and calm down and keep me posted whenever you can. We'll try and find a way to fix him back to the normal Hiei we all know." Koenma said. I nodded then a few seconds later there was a 'blip' and the screen went blank. I closed the communicator and placed it on the table just as the kettle went off telling me that it was time for my morning tea.

I grabbed my usually tea cup out of the upper cupboard and placed it on the counter also getting out a packet of _Paris_ and placing it into the cup. Once my tea was poured and ready I moved back over to the kitchen table and placed the cup down then moved to head to the front door to see if the paper was there. Noticing the mail jammed into the mail slot I rolled my eyes knowing that Hojo was in a rush today. _Most likely slept in, poor kid._ I thought to myself grabbing the mail and heading back to the kitchen. Sighing as I glanced through the paper I realized that Human World news seemed to be all about the same things; fires, money, or war, and of course the sports page and the ever so charming local section which usually was the first thing to go in the trash. I flipped to the crossword grabbing the pen that was left on the table and began to wake my brain up with the puzzle. I sipped my tea and filled in the answers just killing time until this storm passed. The thunder had gotten quieter so Hiei should be sleeping better at this point. Glancing over to the clock I nearly chocked on my tea seeing that it was already ten till seven. I hadn't realized I had spent so much time just sitting here. Glancing back at the crossword I realized I only had about three words left but they would have to wait as my stomach protested at me for having such a late breakfast. Sighing I stood and moved over to the fridge pulling out some rice and eggs and figured that would be a simple enough breakfast to kill my hunger. I placed that rice in the cooker and began to make an omelet when I heard tiny footsteps from the stairs. A few moments later I heard tiny feet on the tile floor making me smile slightly. I turned glancing down seeing the cutest thing in the entire world. Hiei stood there yawning while rubbing his left eye with his free hand and dragging his scarf at his side with his right. His hair was messy and his tang top was slightly ruffled. He was absolutely adorable.

"Good morning Hiei. Did you sleep better with the earmuffs?" I asked softly watching him as he looked around and moved over to the chair I was sitting in climbing up so he could sit.

"Yes." He said softly moving his fingers over the fabric of the scarf while his eyes were only half open.

"If you're still tired Hiei why did you get up?" I asked him watching him look up at me then move his eyes right back down to the scarf.

"I got hungry." He said quietly almost like he was scared to tell me.

"Good timing. How does rice and an omelet sound?" I asked watching as he glanced up at me and simply nodded. I quickly finished up the omelet I was making and cut it in half placing the first half on a plate. I then moved over and placed a nice amount of rice with it and walked over to Hiei handing him a spoon. "This will make it easier to eat. Would you like milk?" I asked walking over to get him a glass watching him nod while he cut off a small piece of the omelet with the spoon then ate it testing it out before I caught him smile and begin to eat. I couldn't help but smile while I got his drink and placed it done next to him.

Figuring that he would be preoccupied for the next ten minutes I grabbed a bowl and placed some rice and the other half on the omelet into it before I cracked two more eggs and began to make another one. I made sure to watch the egg as I sat on the counter and ate glancing at Hiei every so often to make sure he was ok. I couldn't help a giggle as I watched him eat and kick his feet as they dangled off the edge of the chair. He was all the way at the edge so he could reach the table so from his knees down he swung his legs while he ate. Hiei was defiantly the cutest kid. I finished my breakfast just as the second omelet was done and Hiei had finished his plate.

"Hey Hiei?" I watched him glance over to me while I walked over and picked up his plate. "Do you want more?" I asked him watching as he nodded shyly then turned down to stair at his feet swinging back and forth. I giggled and filled his plate again setting it back down in front of him. I smiled as he grabbed his glass with both hands so he could hold it and took a few drinks before continuing to eat. I walked back over to the stove and collected all the bowls, plates, pans, and cooking instruments and began to clean them in the sink. A few minutes later I felt a tug at my pajama bottoms and looked down to see Hiei holding up his plate and glass the same way he had yesterday only the spoon was on the plate instead of in the glass.

"Here." He said softly as I reached down and took them out of his hands.

"Thank you Hiei." I said as he smiled then glanced up at the counter with a frown. "What's wrong?" I asked wondering why he was frowning.

"I can't see." He said slightly glaring at the counter most likely mad that it was too high for him. I was about to dry my hands to pick him up when he ran back over to the table and pushed the chair over next to me. He climbed up and stood on it then looked in the sink to see what I was doing. I smiled while I continued to wash the dishes as Hiei watched leaning against the counter with a content look on his face. I smirked and reached over poking his nose leaving a few suds behind watching as Hiei blinked. He tilted his head slightly and blew making the bubbles pop. Hiei then looked to my hand while I moved to place another plate in the draying rack. He placed his hands on it and blew making the bubbles that were on my hands pop too.

"Do you like bubble Hiei?" I asked as he seemed to snap out of something then looked down at his fee with his hands behind his back brushing a foot against the chair. I giggled and got a handful of soap bubbles and blew them in Hiei's direction. A few landed in his hair while the others either landed on his face or floated in front of him. He reached out and popped the ones in front of him with a smile on his face. I finished the dishes and then dried of my hands as well as wiped off the suds that were on his face and the ones in his hair. Hiei tried to push my arms away while he fought down a giggle.

"Why don't you go sit in the living room while I finish up in here?" I said watching as he looked to the kitchen door then back to me. He got of the chair and pushed it back over to the table but came back over and stood by my leg. "What's wrong Hiei?" I asked while he looked down at his feet again.

"I don't know where I am, I don't want to be alone." He said making me smile softly and picked him up. "Hey!" He whined only to be placed on my hip and his arms went around my neck. "It's high." He said with a slight smile on his face making me chuckle while moving to leave the room. "Wait!" Hiei shouted making me look at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" I asked watching as he started to reach behind me like he was trying to grab something. I looked to see his scarf was on the table where he had left it. I smiled and rolled my eyes walked over and grabbed it handing it over to him. He brought it to his chest then wrapped his arms around my neck again with one hand holding the scarf. I moved to the living room and leaned forward a bit dumping Hiei onto the couch watching him bounce and smile slightly. I sat at the end of the couch and Hiei moved over closer to me sitting right up against my leg. "Hiei? I need to ask you some questions." I said as he looked up at me and nodded. "Do you remember anything?" I asked watching his face. He looked down at his feet again then closed his eyes tightly and hugged the scarf to him.

"No." He whimpered out making me frown while looking down at him.

"Is the only thing you remember you name?" I asked as he nodded but then looked up at me.

"Why is my head empty? I only know my name and that you're safe." He said his voice cracking slightly. Koenma seemed to be right. _His self conscious is allowing him to understand what things are and simple instincts that he knew when he was normal, but his mind is only allowing him to know his name and that I'm safe. Hiei doesn't have his memories of anything that he knew. _I looked down at him and couldn't help it. I hugged him bringing him close to me feeling Hiei move closer and sniff holding back tears.

"Shhh . . . Hiei it will be ok. I'm here too look after you until we get you back to normal ok. You're going to be fine as long as I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you." I said rubbing his back slightly. He held onto me tighter as I felt tears come to my own eyes. "Tell you what. How about we get ready and we spend the day like a bunch of lazy bums and watch movies all day? What do you think?" I asked watching Hiei pull back and sit in my lap.

"What's a movie?" he asked making me giggle and smile to him.

"You'll see. It'll be fun. But first you need a bath mister." I said watching Hiei's eyes widen as he got off the couch and ran for the stairs. I ran after him making sure that he wouldn't fall and hurt himself on the way up the stairs as he ran to my room and shut the door. I giggled opening the door seeing a lump under the covers making me smirk. "Hmmm I wonder where Hiei could be hiding?" I said moving to the bed and flipping the covers over only to see a pillow underneath. _Right. Even as a kid Hiei was cleaver._ I thought looking around. I moved over to look under the bed when I felt something jump on my back.

"Boo!" Hiei said making me laugh as I fell onto the bed with Hiei rolling off and onto the bed. "I win!" Hiei said making me laugh as he let out a few happy giggles. I looked at him realizing that was the first time I had ever heard him laugh without any form of evil in it, not that Hiei was evil, just his laugh was.

"Yes you win, but you still need a bath." I said picking him up and heading for his room and to his bathroom.

"No! You stay out here!" He shouted when I put him down. He pushed against my legs to try and move me outside the door. "Out! Girls aren't allowed!" he said making me laugh while I walked out while Hiei closed the door.

"Hiei you don't know how to work the bathtub!" I said moving to get some clothes for him.

"Fine!" He said making me giggle as I opened the door to see Hiei sitting on the floor pouting while glaring at the tub. I placed the clothes on top of the hamper where I knew he could reach them then began to fill the tub with water. Once the tub was full and the water was at a good temperature Hiei was once again shoving my legs. "Out! Out!" He repeated shoving until I was outside. He shut the door as I giggled.

"If you need anything just yell ok Hiei?" I asked waiting for a response before I left to get a quick shower.

"Ok!" He yelled then I heard splashing and rolled my eyes realizing that I just left a three year old in a tub of water. _He'll be in there for at least an hour._ I thought then left to get a quick shower.

I dried off and wrapped another towel around my hair realizing that I had taken ten minutes. Normally I wouldn't mind but with three year old Hiei in the bathroom alone I was a little worried. I walked into my room and quickly changed into jeans and a dark green tang top then walked out of the room and over to Hiei's while I was towel drying my hair. I listened into the room oddly enough to hear the toilet flush. _Well that answers one question. _I thought walking in hearing the stool being moved and the sink turn on. I sat on his bed continuing to dry my hair and wait for him to come out. A few minutes later the stool moved again and the door opened a crack before Hiei jumped off the stool and pushed the door open the rest of the way. He walked out in the clothes I had put out for him rubbing his right eye and I noticed his headband was off and his Jagan eye was open but slitted slightly like he was in pain.

"Hiei what's wrong?" I asked moving off the bed to kneel in front of him.

"It burns." He whimpered continuing to rub his eye.

"Here let me see." I said softly moving his hand away as he opened his eye. It was red and bloodshot and I knew right away what happened. "You just got some soap in it Hiei, you'll be all right." I said picking him up and moving pack into the bathroom. I put him down on the sink cabinet and got some cool water on my hand. "Here Hiei I need you to close your eye and place it into the water in my hand. Then I need you to blink slowly a few times. Think you can do that for me?" I asked watching him nod and do what I asked him too. After about a minute of him rinsing his eye I grabbed a hand towel and dried his face as he sighed. "Feel better?" I asked as he nodded and smiled. I picked him up and moved back out to the room and sat him on the bed while I grabbed his hair brush.

"I can do it." He said making me chuckle and hand him the brush. What surprised me though was that he stood and moved back a few steps. "Sit." He said a bit impatiently making me blink a few times. "I can't reach if you don't sit." He said making me giggle. I sat down feeling Hiei begin to brush my hair. "Aria?" He asked making me start to turn but he made a noise in protest.

"Yes Hiei?" I asked feeling him continue his brushing.

"You have pretty hair." He said making my eyes widen and I could feel my face get warmer. It may have been three year old Hiei, but it was still Hiei complementing me. I couldn't help it.

"Thank you Hiei." I said as he stopped and moved to sit by my side.

"Done." He said with a smile on his face making me giggle.

"Thank you Hiei it's lovely." I said running my fingers through it. "Your turn." I grabbed the brush and quickly sat him in my lap. He grabbed a few strands of my hair that fell over my shoulder and began to play with them while I brushed out his hair. Hiei leaned back and made a content sound. Once his hair was finished I put the brush back where it was and Hiei ran over to the window.

"Aria?" He asked again making me look to him. "Can we play outside?" He asked making me smile.

"Sure Hiei, but we have to put your headband back on, and your cloak." I said watching him pout.

"Why?" He asked making me giggle.

"Because is still slightly raining and I don't want you getting sick." I said as he continued to pout.

"Why do I have to wear the headband? I don't like it!" He said making me frown slightly. I walked over to him and picked him up.

"I'm sorry Hiei but it isn't safe for you to not where it outside. I promise though when you're in the house you don't have to wear it, deal?" I asked watching him think about it.

"Deal." He said smiling a bit making me smile back. He wriggled in my arms a bit until I put him down then he ran back into the bathroom and came out tying the headband on. I walked over to the spot on the bed where his smaller cloak was and held it out to him. He grabbed it and put it on then began to look for something. I rolled my eyes and smiled to him.

"You left it on the couch Hiei." I said as his face reddened slightly and he ran out of the room and most likely down the stairs to get his scarf. I ran at full speed down to the living room so it appeared as though I formed out of midair. Hiei's eyes widened then he ran up to me and pulled on my leg again. I looked down at him seeing his scarf was on and he was reaching up to me. I picked him up as he smiled.

"Do it again!" He said making me smile as I ran again only this time out to the backyard that thankfully was fenced in with a high wall. When we stopped two seconds after I left the living room Hiei was a fit of giggles. "I wanna be fast." He said making me smile and put him down.

"Someday Hiei you'll be faster then me." I said as his eyes widened and he smiled. Hiei then began to run around and looked at everything including the random animals to the plants to the stones. Hiei began to hop form one stone to the other which made me smile a bit. He may be a three year old, but he was a three year old demon, so at least his balance was pretty good. Hiei continued to play while I sat on the swing under the tree just watching him.

"Aria?" Hiei asked running over to me. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the swing.

"It's a swing Hiei. You sit on it and move back and forth which makes you go high in the air." I said watching as he climbed into my lap.

"Show me!" He said holding on to the two strings the same way I was.

"Hold on tight." I said as I began to swing. I started off slow at first but Hiei only told me to go higher so I went as high as I could hearing Hiei laugh a bit.

"It's high!" Hiei said once I stopped the swing.

"I told you." I said watching him jump off and run over to the little pond.

"Aria, why aren't there little demons in your little lake?" Hiei asked making me smile a bit.

"There aren't a lot of demons here Hiei. You, me, and Kurama are the only demons here, that I know of anyway." I said watching Hiei's face fall a bit.

"Where is everyone?" He asked making me sit next to him.

"Hiei we aren't on the Demon Plain." I said as his eyes widened,

"Where are we?" He asked a bit of fear in his voice.

"It's ok Hiei. We're in the Human World. Humans live here. Do you remember what humans are?" I asked watching him nod slowly.

"Why don't you live at home?" He asked after a few minutes making me look down at the pond.

"So I could be closer to you." I said softly moving my finger in the pond causing it to ripple. I noticed Hiei look at the ripples then look down at his stomach when it made a noise. I giggled a bit then looked up at the sky.

"I didn't realize it was that late. Come on Hiei let's get some lunch, it's already one in the afternoon." I said as he nodded. We walked back into the house as Hiei ran to the kitchen and moved a chair over to the counter again but this time used it to climb up onto it.

"You want to help me make lunch?" I asked watching him nod while sitting down. "Well first we need to figure out what to eat." I said as he giggled. I moved to the fridge and opened it up looking to Hiei.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked him as he thought a minute.

"Something cold." He said making me giggle.

"How about cold cucumber soup?" I said as he nodded. I got out all the ingredients and a large soup pot and began to make the food. Hiei would place the cucumber slices into the pot or stir when I told him too. Once the soup was done I place it in two bowls and walked the out to the living room.

"ARIA!" Hiei called from the kitchen not sure what I was doing. I walked back in to see a slight panicked look come over him.

"Let's eat in the living room where it's darker and cooler. The rain made it a bit warm didn't it?" I asked as he nodded but held his arms out to me. I smiled and walked over picking him up as he grabbed the two spoons.

"Are we going to watch a movie?" He asked stumbling over the word movie. I nodded as he smiled and sat on the couch with his soup in his lap. I glanced through what movies I have a picked one that I figured he would like which oddly enough was _Jurassic Park._ We ate lunch and watch the movie with Hiei giggling at the parts no three year old should giggle at, hence when the goat was supposed to come back up but only the tattered net did. When he was done I took his bowl and walked them out to the sink telling Hiei I would be right back. He continued to watch but would glance at the kitchen every few seconds to make sure I was coming back. By the middle of the movie Hiei was sitting in my lap with me gently running my fingers in his hair. He yawned a few times and I smiled down at him.

"Sounds like it's nap time for you mister." I said as Hiei simply closed his eyes and curled up in my lap. I smiled down at him and continued to play with his hair softly.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alright so I'm pretty much basing three year old Hiei off of what I've seen my little cousins do so don't kill me ^^

My question deals with when Hiei turns back into his normal self once a month.

Should Hiei remember what happened during his time as a three year old or not?

Please review and tell me what you think you know I love it ^^

Thank you and look forward to chapter three ^^


	3. Away for a Day

I just want to say that all of you are amazing who have reviewed and given me your input on this story. That is why I'm pushing myself to get this posted for you ^^ So here is chapter three and I'm going to say sorry now for it being shorter then the previous two chapters, this is mainly an interlude chapter into another issue with Hiei as a three year old and then (looking at chapter five) Hiei's first transformation back to normal. You all voted and it seems like the majority rules that Hiei will remember what happens as a three year old on the days when he is back to normal.

Something was brought to my attention in a review so thank you very much Venas ^^

This story is something I did about four years ago and Aya Ayame asked me to rewrite it. Venas had asked me if there was a Prequel to this because it seemed like there should be. As I rewrite this story I'm going back and looking at the original idea and chapters seeing what I should fix and change and grow upon, so that may be why I've been missing some key details.

So this leads me to my next question for all of you who read this fic.

But you will have to wait until the end of the chapter to see what it is.

I so not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I do however own Aria, Kanna, and any other OC's that I have put into this story.

Thank you so much once again and please enjoy the chapter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_It's been about a week and Hiei just seems to be a happy three year old demon. I feel awful about him not having any memories of his own, but maybe that's a good thing. _I thought to myself glancing out the window while Hiei was up in his room taking a nap. _It's strange to see so much emotion come out of Hiei when I'm use to him normally hiding them from everyone. Yet, I can't help but miss that Hiei. He's strong, independent, confident, and deep down truly cares about his friends. _I sighed and moved to lay on the couch to try and get rid of my thoughts. If I began to think like that I would only end up upsetting myself because Koenma still had no idea on how to change Hiei back. _Speaking of Koenma. _I glanced over to the clock to see that Kurama was supposed to come by in about fifteen minutes. Koenma had decided that it would be a good idea if Hiei was to have some interaction with another one of his friends besides me, and Kurama offered to give me a break. Hiei was such a sweet kid, but he was a handful. I sat up and got off the couch heading back up to my room so I could change. Kurama was my friend but I didn't need him to see me in mini shorts and a blank tang top. I quickly walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jean caprice and a leaf green shirt. I pulled the outfit on then glanced at myself in the mirror.

I was about average height for an adult demon. 5'6" was nothing to be ashamed of. My skin was slightly tanned from being out in the human sun but my body was still lean and made for fighting. I glanced to my hair to see my long copper tendrils spilling over my shoulder and down to the top of my ribs. I grabbed a hair tie and swooped it up into a high ponytail to get it out of my way. My eyes were a grey hue with the slightest hint of yellow to them making them glow slightly when it was dark. Other then my pointed ears and glowing eyes my appearance was just like any human, the upside to being a nature element demon. I heard a car door shut signaling that Kurama was on time, as usual. I moved back down into the living room and over the front door to let him in.

"Hello Aria." Kurama said once I got a visual on him. He was in simple attire. Tan pants with a button down green shirt and his hair pulled back.

"You keep pulling your hair back and humans will think you're a girl." I said watching him sigh but walk in anyway. He was use to my teasing by now. "So, what's the news on Yusuke as well as the others?" I asked as we moved into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Yusuke is almost done with the negotiations and the tournament should be coming up by the end of next year." He said making me look down to the floor. It was time for another Demon World Tournament to be held to see who would be in charge.

"Are you planning on going?" I asked him glancing up at him seeing him cross his legs and fold his hands.

"Naturally, why do you ask?" He questioned giving me a look.

"I'm not sure I want to go. I'm trying to stay here, not fight so I'm in charge back home." I said placing my chin in my hands.

"You can't stay here much longer if you want to be with Hiei. Once he is returned to normal he will most likely continue with what his plans were before the curse. Hiei is going to return to Demon World." Kurama said making my eyes widen slightly.

"Hiei hadn't told me that." I said looking down at the floor with a surprised face. _Why didn't he tell me he was going back, unless he didn't want me to know? _I thought biting on my lower lip.

"Where is Hiei now that we brought him up?" Kurama asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"He's up in his room taking a nap, although he should be waking up any minute now." I said glancing at the stairs. "Where are my manners today, would you like some tea or anything?" I asked watching him smile to me and shake his head.

"No, I'm fine Aria. Although how has it been having to take care of a three year old Hiei for a week?" He asked making me smile.

"It's been fun. It's like seeing a side of Hiei that I never knew was there. Maybe Hiei would have been different if he had a better childhood." I said fading off and looking to the ground.

"Would you want Hiei to be different?" Kurama asked making me laugh dryly.

"No. You know how I feel about Hiei. I wouldn't want him any other way. It's his charm." I said watching Kurama smirk. Botan, Yusuke, and Kurama were the first ones who figured it out when I had fully developed my feelings for Hiei. Yukina, Keiko, and Koenma figured it out later when Botan told them. I think Kuwabara only found out a few months ago from the way he reacted when I told him.

"Yes. I suppose you're right." He said chuckling a bit to himself. We both turned out heads to look towards the stairs when we heard a door close.

"Looks like Hiei is awake." I said watching as the three year old walked by the banister and over to the stairs. He rubbed his eyes and was dragging his scarf behind him which was becoming a normal habbit of his. He looked up seeing me sitting on the couch and smile only to freeze when he noticed Kurama was there. Hiei's eyes widened as started to back up. "It's ok Hiei, this is Kurama he's our friend. Do you remember Kurama?" I asked him waiting to see what he would do. Hiei stared at him for a minute before he hurried down the stairs and ran over to me. He quickly hid behind my leg and looked up at me.

"No." Hiei said making me pick him up to sit on my lap.

"Try and remember Hiei, you've known Kurama longer then you've known me." I said softly flipping him so he could see Kurama. Kurama smiled gently and I felt him admit his energy similar to what I had done. Hiei blinked a few times then looked backwards up at me.

"Fox." Was all he said as he pointed to Kurama.

"Yes fox, but don't point Hiei it's rude." I said as Hiei lowered his hand quickly then looked back to Kurama.

"Why is he here?" Hiei asked as I looked to Kurama telling him to take the lead.

"I'm here to give Aria a break and see if I can help you remember some things or try and get you back to normal." He said softly as I watched Hiei turn and hold onto my shirt.

"No. I want to stay with Aria." He said making me giggle a bit.

"Hiei, I'm only going out to pick up a few things at the store and then check up on Kanna to see if she needs anything." I said seeing him look up at me.

"I want to go." He said making me shake my head.

"Kanna's home isn't safe for you, and besides, don't you want to spend time with Kurama?" I asked watching Hiei pout.

"No!" He said folding his arms and glaring slightly to Kurama. Kurama blinked a few but couldn't help chuckle at how his ruthless and normally emotionless friend was acting.

"Hiei, you're going to stay here and have fun with Kurama. I'll be back in a few hours." I said pulling him off of me and handing him to Kurama.

"NO!" Hiei yelled pushing against Kurama trying to get off the couch and over to me. I frowned seeing him like this but walked over and grabbed my car keys. _Hiei had become very clingy, although I'm the only person he's been with for the past week since he's been a three year old. Kurama will do him some good. I just wish he didn't look so desperate to stay with me. _I thought seeing tears start to form in his eyes. "No Aria! No!" He said making me move back over to him and kneel down on the floor in front of him.

"Hiei I'll only be gone for a few hours. Now have fun with Kurama and I'll see you soon. Why don't you show him your favorite movies ok? Will you do that for me.?" I asked him watching him rub his eyes to hold his tears back.

"Mmhmm." He said sniffing. I frowned at him leaning forward and giving him a peck on the forehead next to his Jagan eye. As promised he didn't have to wear his headband in the house. Hiei giggled a bit then wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled it before pulling away.

"I'll be back soon." I said standing and smiling to Kurama. "Thanks for this." I said as he waved now seeing that Hiei had calmed down.

"No trouble. Although I have a few questions for you when you return." He said only making me giggle.

"Trust me you'll have even more when I get back." I said making him give me an odd look as I walked over to the door and left the house.

The store was easy enough. I only needed a few different things for food since I had gone the week before. What I needed was to get some supplies for Kanna. Food was simply because she could only eat certain foods to begin with but I needed more paramedic supplies to see if she needed more treatment. I was walking down one of the isle when something caught my eye. I smirked picking up the little tin container. Kanna had always loved these lemon drops so I figured it would be my apology gift for not being at her home all week. Once I paid for my items and was back in the car I gave a heavy sigh. Kanna was currently living with her parents because the poor nineteen year old nearly died.

_It was a simply assassination assignment. We've done hundreds of them so why was this one so different? Kanna wasn't supposed to be below Misashi's position so why had she moved. I should have been there not her. _I punched the steering wheel with the side of my hand figuring there was no use crying over spilled milk. Quickly pulling out of the parking lot I began to drive to my old teammate's home.

"Hello Aria, we were beginning to wonder where you've been. It's not like you to not come by." Mrs. Hishioma said making me smile softly.

"I've recently been given the task of looking after a three year old, I am very sorry." I said watching her eyes widen.

"Oh heavens no, did you bring the little darling with you?" Mrs. Hishioma asked making me smile.

"No, a friend of mine is watching him while I come and visit." I said as she gave a dreamy sigh. Mrs. Hishioma loved kids. Smiling I enter the home and walked down the hall to my friends bedroom. I knocked softly not wanting to startle her.

"Come in Aria, I know it's you." Kanna's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Hey Kanna. I have a present for you." I said holding up the bag as I entered the room. Kanna's room was simple. Light blue walls, white carpeting, a single bed with baby blue sheets, a computer desk, and an attached bathroom. I looked over towards the window to see Kanna sitting in a chair with her bandages on her eyes and her sealing charms on both her arms. "I brought your mother more supplies and you something special." I said walking over to her. I knelt down and pulled out the tin seeing a smile come to her pale face.

"Lemon drops." She said making me nod and open the tin holding one up to her lips. She quickly took it and began to suck on the candy while I looked at her. Her long black hair was wrapped up on top of her head in a bun with a few loose strands framing her delicate pale face. She had sharp facial features but sadly her brilliant bright blue eyes were lost behind her bandages. Kanna's arms were also bound from the scarring but they were completely useless to her now. She was currently in her robe and a pair of pajama pants so she must have just woken up. "Thank you Aria. Where have you been I've missed you?" She said making me frown a bit.

"I'm sorry Kanna; Koenma gave me a new mission that's taking up a lot of my time." I said seeing her smile a bit.

"You don't sound too upset. Is Hiei your partner of something?" She asked making me smirk.

"No, the mission deals with him. Hiei has been cursed and has been changed into a three year old." I said seeing her lip form in a straight line.

"How are you doing?" She asked making me smile softly.

"I'm holding on. It's not bad actually. I'm seeing a sweeter Hiei, but there are times when I wish he would say a snide remark or call me Onna. It's hard but I need to protect him." I said as Kanna nodded.

"Has he shown any strong feelings towards you? Children cannot lie when it comes to their feelings." She said making me smirk. _Ever wise Kanna._

"No, although he is being clingy I think that's only because I'm the only one he's known since the change. Kurama is watching him at the moment." I said as Kanna nodded again. "How are you doing?" I asked her watching her shift her body weight slightly.

"The acid has changed my vision to seeing only aura's now; my arms are the same as ever, dead." She said chuckling dryly. "I went outside for the first time since the accident this morning, but I got tired so I had to lie down." She said making me nod.

"Is your mother still calling it a science accident?" I asked watching Kanna smile.

"No, oddly enough. She seems to be coping with what we were and what I was doing in my free time. What she thought were sleepovers were really missions." She said making me giggle. "She doesn't blame you Aria. None of us do, so you need to stop." Kanna said making me sigh.

"It isn't fair that you've gotten this weird ability to read peoples emotions." I said as she giggled.

"I've always had that. The accident just made it more powerful." She said making us both laugh. We continued to visit and I would give her another lemon drop every now and then. "Aria what time is it?" Kanna asked after some time. I glanced over to the clock on her wall and almost had a heart attack.

"Kanna I have to leave! It's already going on nine! I should have been home hours ago!" I said as she smiled and nodded. I gave her a quick hug while telling her I would be back as soon as I could and I would bring Hiei. I waved to Mrs. Hishioma and then got into my car and headed home.

"Kurama I'm so sorry I left you waiting that long. I lost track of time over at Kanna's house." I said as soon as I opened the door. Kurama was currently sitting on the reading chair with a dim lamp on reading a book.

"It's no trouble. I came here thinking I wouldn't be home until late." He said making me frown softly.

"I'm sorry. I should have been back sooner." I said seeing him put down the book.

"Aria stop. I know how important it is for you to spend time with Kanna. You are helping her recover." He said making me laugh bitterly.

"If you can call it that." I said then sighed heavily.

"Besides I shouldn't be the one you should be apologizing to. There is a very upset three year old in his room who can't seem to fall asleep." He said making me smile to him.

"Thank you again Kurama." I said as he stood and grabbed his book walking over to the door.

"Again it was no trouble. I'll help you with Hiei any way I can." He said then paused at the door. "Would it be possible for me to come over tomorrow to ask you those questions?" Kurama asked making me nod but stop him before he left.

"Did anything happen?" I asked watching him turn and smile.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'll come over after one. That is when Hiei normally naps correct?" He asked as I nodded. We each said farewell as Kurama left getting into his car and heading home. I moved over into the kitchen and began to put the things I had bought at the store away before I would head up to Hiei.

Once everything was in its place I figured I would go see how he was doing. I left the kitchen and climbed the stairs heading down the hallway to his room. I knocked softly hearing a soft sniff as a response. I opened the door only to find Hiei sitting up in bed hugging a pillow and looking out the window.

"Hiei?" I asked trying to get his attention. His head snapped in my direction as he stood up and moved over to the edge of the bed holding his arms out.

"Aria!" He said making me walk over and pick him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and held on tightly. "You said you wouldn't be gone long! You left me!" He said making me gasp a bit and pull away slightly to look at him.

"Hiei I would never leave you. Didn't you have fun with Kurama?" I asked watching Hiei pout as a few tears began to form in his eyes.

"Mmhmm, but I missed you." He mumbled making me smile to him.

"I'm sorry Hiei. I lost track of time, will you forgive me?" I asked watching him look to the floor then up at me and smile.

"Yes." He said then hugged me again. I smiled to him but then I heard him yawn and I giggled.

"You should have been asleep hours ago mister." I said walking back over to his bed and putting him down. Hiei curled up into a little ball and smiled up at me.

"Aria." Hiei said quietly making me sit on the bed and look at him.

"What Hiei?" I asked seeing him slowly close his eyes.

"Stay." He sighed out falling asleep a few seconds later. I was completely frozen and felt my face growing hot again with a blush. Had Hiei just asked me to stay with him? The gears in my head began to turn again as I smiled. I brushed my fingers in his hair then laid down where I was sitting. Hiei moved closer to me and curled up into a ball again.

"You really are starting to confuse me Hiei. You know that don't you? I wonder if you would ever say that if you were yourself again?" I asked softly out loud then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anyway so there is the chapter ^^ I do hope you liked it even thought it was really just giving you some info on Kanna and a few cute little Hiei moments.

Here is my question!

Would you all like me to do a sort of Prequel to this story via a oneshot or a few short chapters in the story? Like in a flashback mode or something? I just want to know because if so I will and if not I'll just continue on with going forward ^^

Thank you once again and please review to tell me what you think because that is what's making me update this so quickly is because of all the reviews and people who seem to like it ^^


	4. A Letter and Quesitons

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far ^^**

**When I had first posted chapter three I had another question for you all . . .**

**Since that time I've forgotten what that question was lolz ^^**

**Oh well, if I think of it soon I will ask it ^^**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters of the show, I do however own this plot line, Aria, Kanna, Misashi, and anyother OC I through in there ^^**

**Thank you and please enjoy Chapter Four**

****

It felt like my hip bone had gone completely numb. Not like you wake up and find that the feeling is like pins and needles, oh no, I couldn't feel my hip bone at all. I felt myself beginning to wake up out of that stupid fog you get when you realize you can't sleep anymore. I rubbed my eyes and started to sit up and screamed. The pins and needles hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes flew open as I glanced down only to smack myself in the forehead. I had fallen asleep in my jeans, which also happened to have my keys in them. So, all of last night I had slept in jeans and on my keys, brilliant.

"Aria?" I turned my head to see Hiei sitting up rubbing his eyes. I smiled slightly remembering why I was even in Hiei's room.

"It's ok Hiei my hip just fell asleep." I said watching his eyes open as he looked at me a bit worried.

"Wake it up." He said making me giggle and ruffle his hair a bit.

"It will, right now it just feels like thousands of little needles are stabbing me, but that goes away." I said watching his eyes widen slightly. "Hiei I'm fine." I said standing up only to have a sharp pain go up my right hip, up my spine, and to my brain making me wince slightly. "Or not?" I said slightly glancing down seeing a slight dark spot on my hip where my keys were. _Oh you have got to be kidding me?_ I thought knowing fully well that my keys stabbed me in my sleep and I was now slightly bleeding because of it.

"Aria you're bleeding! You're hurt!" Hiei shouted standing up and moving to the edge of the bed.

"Its fine Hiei just a little cut. I'm going to go get a shower and fix it up. Do you want to go in the living room and wait there for me?" I asked seeing his eyes widen as he watched my hip continue to bleed as he shook his head.

"No! Aria make it stop!" He shouted making my eyes widen. _I guess he's panicking because he's never seen me injured before, well since his change anyway._ I thought then moved so he couldn't see the growing blood stain.

"I need to take care of my cut. I need to you be good and sit in the living room and wait for me, ok?" I asked watching his wide eyes continue to stare at my hip. I sighed then picked him up placing him on the floor and grabbed his hand gently walking out of the room. "Will you sit downstairs for me?" I asked watching Hiei let go of my hand and started down the stairs. I knew he would be all right so I quickly moved to my room and grabbed a pair of underwear, bra, and tang top then headed for the bathroom. I grabbed the medical kit from under my sink and placed it on the counter. Quickly discarding my clothes I placed my bloody jeans and underwear in the tub to soak out the blood while I grabbed a wash cloth and held it under the water to get it soaked. I quickly then used the wash cloth to clean the cut and get a better look at it. I winced seeing that my key had not only broken the skin but had actually gotten into my hip a few inches. Once the bleeding had slowed down enough I began to put medical spray on it then wrap it. I rolled my eyes because the cut was on my hip but pretty much on my pelvic bone so it was a very odd place to have an injury. Once the bandage was in place and the medical wrap was around my hips so that the bandage wouldn't move or fall off I quickly changed and felt myself giggle. I hadn't even noticed when I had grabbed my clothes that I had grabbed all black, of course. I glanced back at the tub to see the water completely red so I took out my jeans and underwear and found that the stains had come out for the most part. Once wash and they would be good as new. I hung them over the side a bit to let them drip dry slightly then I moved and let the water drain out of the tub. Once everything was back to normal and put away I opened the door and heard a small gasp. My eyes widened as I looked up at my bed to see Hiei sitting there with his eyes widened looking at my injury and the medical wrap.

"Hiei I thought I told you to wait down stairs." I said feeling my face get warmer feeling a heavy blush come to my cheeks. This was beyond awkward even if Hiei was a three year old at the current time. I was in my underwear with my tang top half way up my ribs, this was completely embarrassing.

"I was scared." Hiei said glancing up at me clearly not finding any of this odd, which I figured he wouldn't because he was three. I quickly pulled my tang top down and moved to my dresser to find a pair of pants that wouldn't hurt my hip. I pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and walked over to the bed to put them on. I sat down only to wince feeling the cut stretch. I began to pull on the pants but winced feeling pressure on my hip. I glanced over seeing that Hiei had gently touched it, but that wasn't what caught my eye. Hiei was crying.

"Hiei I'm ok, it's just a little cut. It's nothing to worry about." I said watching him shake his head and look up at me.

"You're hurt! You're not supposed to get hurt!" Hiei shouted making me look to him oddly.

"What do you mean I'm not supposed to get hurt?" I asked watching Hiei hug his legs and burry his face into his knees.

"I'm supposed to protect you." He said making my heart stop. _What did he just say? Hiei . . . just said he was supposed to protect me? Why would he say that?_

"What do you mean Hiei?" I asked watching him look up at me from his position.

"I'm supposed to protect you. I want to keep you safe." Something in Hiei's voice changed. It wasn't so much the way he said it but it was like the intensity in Hiei's voice was like how he use to be before he was cursed. His eyes also seemed to be slightly darker. "You aren't supposed to get hurt." He said then as quick as it came, it was gone and Hiei's eyes went back to his usual three year old cute big ones as he lunged at me and hugged me, being carful of my hip.

"I'm ok Hiei really, although, can I finish getting ready?" I asked only to have Hiei shake his head no and burry his face in my stomach more. I couldn't help it, I laughed. "You're so silly." I said picking him up off me gently and sat him next to me again. I finished putting my pants on and then moved over to my dresser pulling my hair up into a side pony tail so that one of my ears was completely covered with my curls while the other was only made more obvious. Then I remembered what was going on today. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Kurama is coming over again today." I said figuring that would cheer Hiei up, only I got the opposite reaction.

"You're leaving me!" Hiei said complete panic in his voice. I turned around so fast I had to grip the dresser so I wouldn't fall over.

"No Hiei I'm not going anywhere today. He's just coming over to talk to me while you take your afternoon nap. You've got me all day." I said watching his eyes shift to a glare.

"Why does he want to talk to you when I'm not around?" For a minute I had to do a double take. That was not Hiei's three year old voice. That was Hiei's normal voice.

"Kurama just has some questions about how you've been doing, and I wanted to ask him about what you two did yesterday . . . is that ok?" I asked sort of apprehensively. This was beginning to get a little weird. Hiei was quiet for a little bit as if having an inner argument with himself but he finally nodded. I smiled slightly then had to blink again. The intensity in his eyes was gone again just like that and he was smiling.

"I'm hungry." Hiei said giving me the brightest smile he could possibly pull off. I giggled watching as he held out his arms but then retracted them looking at my hip again.

"Come on, let's go eat." I said walking over and picking him up placing him on my left side away from my cut. I ran down to the kitchen so we were there in about two seconds only to wince slightly from my cut. It wasn't that it was an extremely horrible injury. It was just that it was in the worst possible spot. I placed Hiei down and moved over to the fridge rummaging around trying to figure out what we should eat. "What are you in the mood for Hiei?" I asked him seeing him sitting on the counter, the chair pushed up against it like yesterday.

"Mmmmm . . ." He trailed off then shrugged making me giggled slightly. I glanced back in the fridge and pulled out the ingredients I need to make either pancakes or waffles depending on what he wanted.

"Waffles or Pancakes?" I asked seeing a look of concentration come over his face.

"Waffles." He said making me smile and began to make the food. Hiei just sat on the counter watching what I did while every once in a while glancing to my hip with a frown. I made a combination of about ten waffles before I realized that I was making the normal amount when the gang was over. I giggled to myself seeing Hiei give me a confused look.

"I just miss the old days I guess, that's all." I said putting the waffles on the table and grabbed the syrup from under the counter. Hiei climbed down onto the ground then pushed his chair back over to the table then climbed up and sat watching me grab the utensils we needed then moved over to place them on the table. "Do you want milk again?" I asked watching him nod and grab the syrup container and pour some onto his waffles. He had to hold it with both hands and even then I could see he was having some trouble with it. I smiled and quickly got him his drink then grabbed myself a glass of water. I sat back at the table as we ate out breakfast in silence. It wasn't odd or anything, I just had a lot on my mind and Hiei was just focused on eating. When we were both finished I wrapped the leftovers up and put them in the fridge then collected the plates and everything I had used and began to wash the dishes. I turned expecting Hiei to move his chair over but when I looked he was glaring out of the kitchen and at the door. I wondered what was wrong with him until I heard a knock.

_That's weird, Kurama isn't supposed to be here until one and I wasn't expecting anyone else._ I thought as I moved over to the door seeing Hiei give me an odd look. I shrugged and stepped in front of it moving to open it when the person knocked again.

"I'm coming." I said as I opened the door seeing someone who was almost a foot taller then me, wearing a white shirt with jeans, orange hair, and had a goofy grin on his face. I slammed the door shut.

_DAMN WHAT THE HELL IS KWUABARA DOING HERE! _I screamed in my head then turned to see Hiei standing behind me glaring at the door.

"Hiei you have to hide upstairs. If Kuwabara see's you like this you'll never live it down!" I whispered then picked him up and ran up stairs placing him in his room. "Please Hiei stay here." I said pleading with him. I then ran back to the door only being gone about two seconds, so the shock of me slamming the door must have been worn off.

"What the hell was that Aria?" Kuwabara shouted behind the door as I opened it again giving him the best smile I could muster.

"Sorry Kuwabara, I thought you were somebody else. Come in, what brings you here?" I said laying on the nice maybe a bit too much because he gave me a funny look but came in anyway. That's when I noticed the bag in his hand and the envelope in the other. "What's that about?" I asked seeing him give me a goofy smile.

"Well the bag is for Kanna, it's a bunch of weird medical stuff my sister got when she was in India for her trip, and the envelope is from Urameshi." He said making me nod. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda knowing that's what he always had when he was over. I tossed him the can gently seeing him sit on the couch.

"That's sweet of Shizuru to think of Kanna while over there, tell her I say thank you will you?" I asked watching him nod then hold out the envelope for me.

"I woke up this morning and saw it on my nightstand. I figure Urameshi sent Pu to the wrong house er something, here." He said as I took the envelope.

"_Aria"_ I read noticing that it was Yusuke's handwriting. I opened it figuring I might as well read it while Kuwabara was still here in case it dealt with him. Quickly opening it I read the content quickly then sighed in frustration, so that's why the idiot was here.

_Aria,_

_Koenma tells me that you got yourself mixed into another mission. This mean you're back or just doing an old friend a favor? I figured that you wouldn't want anything to do with Spirit World after what happened, sorry, but hey that's your business not mine. Anyway, I've got a favor of my own to ask you. I need you to find Hiei for me. He was supposed to be helping me out here with figuring out the tournament and everything but the little bastard ditched and nobodies seen him anywhere. I figured I could ask you because you would be the first person he would go to if he skipped out and headed home or if not be worried enough to go look for him yourself. I know, dickish move on my part to use your feelings against you, but I really need the midgets help. If you find him tell him that if he doesn't get his ass over here he won't be in the tournament. That will get him here faster then even you can blink. _

_I don't know if he's told you Aria, but Hiei isn't planning on staying over there much longer. He misses the Demon World but . . . well I don't think he wants to leave you behind either. If you find him have a talk with him and ask him about it, if you don't call him out on it he won't bring it up. He's worried about hurting you or something like that. I don't know he had some sort of an emotion breakdown before he disappeared and that was freakin weird. Anyway, if you get this that means that Kuwabara isn't as much of a screw up as I think he is. I couldn't risk sending Pu to your place cause of what's going on over here. Watch your back Aria, they want you to fight. Lots of demons want the chance to kill off the greatest demon assassin that's ever worked for Spirit World. Hell you just kick everyone asses. I feel like I've ranted a lot in this but hey, I haven't seen you in a long time, so there. Tell the old hag I'm still fighten, and could you call Keiko and tell her I'm alright? Yeah yeah, I know I ask too much of you but that's what happens when you are one of my reliable friends. Send me some message that you got this otherwise Kuwabara's ganna get his ass kicked. Oh, Jin, Chu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, and Misashi all say hi. I think that's everything on my end. Fill me in on yours._

_Later,_

_Yusuke_

I placed the letter down on the coffee table and sighed glancing to Kuwabara. I noticed he was looking at me with an intense look waiting for me to say something.

"No, I'm not back working for Koenma, this mission that I'm on is something that Koenma believes I'm the only one capable of doing. No it isn't another assassination before you ask. I'll send Yusuke a letter back in a few days. It was great to see you Kuwabara, really it was, but I think my mission is getting pissed off at me at the moment." I said making him give me a funny look.

"Ok then. Hey next time your out stop by, we kind of feel that once you stopped working for Spirit World you sort of cut us out of the picture." He said making me smile sadly.

"I did for a bit because I was so frustrated and upset, but Hiei and Kurama brought me back. I'll throw one of my parties again when Yusuke comes back before the tournament. Sound fair?" I said watching his face brighten up.

"You bet! You better hold to that. I better go; I'm picking up Yukina in half an hour." He said making me smile.

"Have fun." I smiled to him as he left and I closed the door. Moving over to the table and picking up the letter. I walked upstairs and entered my room placing it on my desk so I would remember to write a reply. I then left my room and headed over for Hiei's opening the door only to find him asleep. I smiled to myself and softly closed the door and glanced at the clock.

_No wonder he's out. It's almost one._ I thought then realized the time and ran back down to the living room to hear another knock at the door. I moved over to it opening the door seeing Kurama standing there smiling. Today he was wearing a simple dark blue shirt with dark jeans, his hair was down.

"I see you took my advice." I said watching him smirk and walk in. He moved to the living room and sat in the reading chair he was in yesterday while I sat on the couch. "Do you want anything?" I asked seeing him shake his head no.

"I see Kuwabara paid you a visit. What was his reaction to Hiei?" Kurama asked making my eyes widen.

"You think I let Kuwabara see Hiei like that? Are you crazy he would never let Hiei live it down?" I said watching Kurama chuckle to himself.

"So, what was the purpose of his visit?" He asked making me glance to the stairs.

"Yusuke sent me a letter, and Shizuru got some medical herbs for Kanna." I said watching Kurama nod and sit forward slightly.

"What is it that Yusuke had to say?" Kurama asked making me place my chin in my palm as my elbow rested on the arm or the chair.

"He's looking for Hiei. Apparently Koenma failed to mention that Yusuke didn't know what happened to him. Hiei is supposed to be helping Yusuke with the planning, so Yusuke is pissed as usual that he can't find Hiei so he asked me to keep an eye out. Yusuke also mentioned what you had said yesterday about how Hiei doesn't want to stay here anymore and wants to return home. He also wondered if I was back working for Spirit World and that demons back home want me to fight in the tournament. He also asked for some trivial things such as calling Keiko and telling her he's alright, and telling Genkai that he's still fighting." I said watching him nod every now and then as he listened.

"I suppose that makes sense you being who you are. You've gained quiet the reputation over the years you worked for Koenma. How long are you planning on keeping Hiei a secret?" Kurama asked making me look to the side.

"I don't know, I mean Yusuke wouldn't be as bad as Kuwabara finding out, but . . . I don't think it's my place to say. This is Hiei we're talking about, but enough about that, you had some questions for me and I want to hear about your boy bonding time yesterday." I said trying to get things onto a happier note. Kurama smiled slightly and leaned back.

"Does Hiei have any recollection of his life before the curse?" Was his first question making me frown.

"No, and even as the days go on he hasn't mentioned anything or seemed different from the first day . . . well except this morning." I said trailing off slightly.

"What happened this morning?" Kurama asked making me shake my head.

"We'll get to that later, right now ask what you thought of yesterday and then tell me what happened. Then I'll explain this morning." I said watching him nod.

"How's Kanna?" He asked catching me off guard. I thought his questions would be all about Hiei but I smiled knowing he had been friends with her in school.

"She's all right I suppose. She seemed happy yesterday but she's still very week. She was outside for the first time yesterday." I said watching a smile tug at his lips.

"That's great news. That means she's improving." He said making me nod. "Has Hiei been acting strange in anyway, like spacing out or forgetting what he was doing?" Kurama asked making me panic a bit.

"No, why did something happen yesterday?" I asked watching him hold up his hands.

"Nothing too dramatic, he simply would either be watching a movie or eating and then seem to space out then come back and seem upset. I assume that since he doesn't do that when you're around, he was thinking about you." He said as I felt a blush form on my face. I smiled slightly then looked to him knowing his really important questions were coming.

"Will you let Hiei go when he decides to fight in the tournament?" Kurama asked making me cringe slightly.

"If he's still a three year old, no, if he's back to normal there is no way I could force him to stay." I said watching a small smirk for on Kurama's face.

"I think you would find I would have to disagree. You have more power over Hiei then you give yourself credit for." He said making me look at him slight confused.

_What does he mean I have power over Hiei; Hiei just does whatever he feels like doing?_ I thought but then felt a blush form on my face again.

"Koenma has given me another mission, only this one deals with Hiei. I'm going to the Demon World for a bit and am going to ask Misashi for help. Koenma wants us to interrogate Mukuro since she was the last one in contact with Hiei." He said as I felt my hands ball into fists. I seriously hated that woman. She was constantly moving onto Hiei, but I knew that I didn't like her because I was jealous of all the time she got to spend with him.

"Koenma thinks she may have cursed him?" I asked watching Kurama very carefully.

"She was the last one in contact with him before he was planning on coming here. She is our number one suspect at the moment. I wish to ask Misashi for help because I know that she will use her skills wisely yet she won't hold back due to their history." Kurama said making me smirk.

"I would watch out, Misashi might kill her if Mukuro doesn't watch that tongue of hers." I hissed out watching Kurama's eyes widen slightly. It's been awhile since they've seen my deadly side, too bad she's usually the one to bring it out of me. Then a comment struck me. "What do you mean before he was planning on coming here?" I asked watching Kurama sigh.

"That's something Hiei needs to talk to you about, not me. It's not my place to say." Kurama said making me nod in understanding. "Now to skip ahead so I can hear about what happened this morning all that happened yesterday was Hiei watching movies and being completely upset at you for leaving him with me." He said making me giggle slightly.

"Didn't he have fun at all?" I asked watching Kurama smile slightly.

"I think for about half an hour, then he started to miss you again." He said making me smile to myself. I then giggled and looked up at him, only it soon turned to a serious face.

"Hiei seemed different this morning. After I noticed my hip was cut he seemed to . . . go back to normal a bit. His eyes became darker and his voice went back to how it normally was. The first day when he spoke it was as he usually did only his voice was higher. This morning he sounded like he was normal again. Then it would vanish and he would go back to being a three year old." I said watching a look of surprise come over Kurama's face.

"When did this happen? Both you getting cut and Hiei's change in behavior?" He asked making me look at him.

"I slept in my jeans and my keys stabbed me. Hiei changed when he was saying that he had to protect me. That one was only a few second and wasn't as dramatic though. The second time it happened was when I mention you were coming over and that you were going to talk to me while Hiei was sleeping." I said as I watched a thoughtful look fall onto his face.

"I'll have to talk to Koenma about this. Will you keep me posted if anything like this happens again?" He asked as I nodded and he stood. "I should go. I'll report this to Koenma then head to the Demon Plane and get Misashi then talk to Mukuro." Kurama was about to continue until we both turned to see Hiei standing at the bottom of the stairs. I hadn't heard a sound or even sensed him enter the room. Kurama seemed to be just as surprised but then I noticed something. Hiei was glaring daggers at Kurama, which I thought was very odd. Hiei moved over towards me as Kurama stood. "I'll keep in touch. Remember to inform me if anything else happens." Kurama said heading for the door as I picked up Hiei. He hugged me around the neck looking over my shoulders to Kurama.

Kurama looked at Hiei seeing the glare that was present on his face. That wasn't just a simple annoyed glare or even an angered glare. Hiei was glaring at Kurama with the intensity of possession. Kurama was stepping into his territory and Kurama could see the danger and also the familiar glint in Hiei's eyes even if they were larger. Hiei was becoming possessive over Aria, well, even more possessive then Hiei all ready was. Kurama now understood what Aria had meant when she explained that Hiei seemed to go back to normal for a moment. Aria had no idea how possessive Hiei was over her, but with the glare on Hiei's face, he was getting worse. Normally, Hiei wouldn't feel threatened if Aria and Kurama would chat or something when he wasn't around, but due to the fact that currently Hiei had no memory over who his friends were, only that Kurama was someone he knew, Hiei would become the definition of over possessive and over protective, even if he was trapped in the body of a three year old. Koenma needed to know about this right away. Kurama just hoped that he and Misashi could figure out a way to change him back before something bad happened.

****

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Looks like Hiei is starting to show his normal side again**

**And yes, I hate Mukuro and the people who pair Hiei and her together, sorry but I do!**

**So, I may or may not make her the villian, you will just have to wait and see.**

**Lolz also you got sort of some background that I hope sort of explains some stuff but more detail shall be given later ^^**

**Please Review, you know it makes me update faster ^^**

**Love ya all for reading this ^^**


	5. From the Lake to the Fight

**Thank you so much to those who stuck my me.**

**I'm very sorry about how long this chapter has taken me to post. A lot of stuff had been going on with school and home and then a few weeks ago when I was ready to post stuff my internet was having problems. **

**Well I'm back so let's hope that I can crank these chapters out at a steady pace.**

**Thank you all again to those who yelled at me to keep going and those who continue to read.**

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

I glanced into my bedroom mirror and groaned slightly. My cut was becoming more of a pain then it really should have. The stupid thing had ended up getting bigger when I ran into my desk last night putting Yusuke's letter away. I rubbed the tender area and shook my head. _I have to be a wimp if a wound like this is affecting me so much. _I thought quickly rolling my eyes and finished getting ready for today. I was a little worried about Hiei though. Yesterday afternoon when Kurama had left Hiei had acted a . . . little strange. He wouldn't do anything unless he knew I was close by, as if he was keeping an eye on me instead of the other way around. I pulled up my hair quickly and fixed the different earrings in my ears. Once I was finished I glanced at the clock and figured it was time that I went and woke Hiei up.

I moved down the hall and over to his room and knocked gently. I didn't hear a response so I quietly opened the door only to rush in seeing that the bed was empty and made. I glanced around quickly and noticed that the bathroom door was open so he wasn't in there. I quickly tried to calm myself down and figured that he was simply down in the living room or something and he woke up early. I ran down to the living room and I think I died.

"Onna you haven't slept that late in a while." Hiei said making me just stare at him for the longest time. There, lying on the couch was Hiei, but not three year old Hiei, normal badass 'I do what I want' Hiei in black pants and a dark blue tang top. "Onna stop staring." He said making me blink a bit. My legs ended up giving out as I fell to the ground still looking at him. Hiei gave me a surprised look at I just looked at him with complete confusion. _HOW WAS HE NORMAL AGAIN?_

"Hn, I want to figure that out as well." Hiei said suddenly making me glare at him.

"You know I hate that!" I snapped despite my shock. Hiei smirked again and looked at me making me try and calm myself down. "When did it happen? You were still a three year old when I went to bed? This morning? During the night?" I asked seeing Hiei sit up and walk over to me.

"I just woke up this morning and was normal." He said reaching out his hand as I took it and he helped me up.

"So, do you remember what happened as a three year old?" I asked seeing him nod slightly as we both sat back on the couch. I was surprised he wasn't sitting on the windowsill. I just looked at him a while longer then thought of something else.

"Do you remember anything before you were cursed?" I asked watching an annoyed look come on his face.

"Just that the last thing I was doing was leaving the detective and going to tell Mukuro something." Hiei said still looking annoyed. I didn't want to bring up the fact the Mukuro was the number one suspect for who cursed Hiei, but I figured he would know that already. I moved my gaze to the floor knowing that what I should really be doing is asking him about the information that Yusuke had given me, but I didn't want to know, I was scared that Hiei was really just going to leave and go back to the Demon Plane, and leave me behind.

I stood abruptly and walked into the kitchen opening the fridge looking for different things I could make.

"Do you want anything specific?" I asked over my shoulder wondering if Hiei would even hear me.

"Onna?" Hiei asked moving into the kitchen. I grabbed different items and started to make something for breakfast since I knew Hiei was just looking at me. "What's wrong with you!" He shouted at one point making me jump slightly not expecting it.

"Nothing, what makes you say something's wrong?" I asked still not looking at him. I heard Hiei growl in annoyance but I still wouldn't turn to look at him.

"Does it bother you that much that I'm myself again?" Hiei asked suddenly making my eyes widen as I spun around to look at him.

"You idiot!" I yelled not really knowing why I was saying it; I was just really trying to not say what I wanted to. "Of course that's what's bothering me. I want to know how you look normal all of a sudden so we can figure out how to keep it that way." I said then turned back around focusing on what I was making. I knew Hiei wasn't going to say anything after that but he most likely knew that that wasn't what was bothering me. I quickly made eggs, toast, bacon, and fried potato's and placed the food items on two plates handing one to Hiei who still just continued to look at me.

"What are you going to do today now that you're yourself for the time being?" I asked as we started to eat. I could literally feel the tension in the room. It was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. I wanted to just leave because it was like this all the time back before Hiei and I had actually gotten to know each other.

"Whatever you're doing today." He said making my eyes widen as I just looked at him oddly. Normally he would go off and do his own thing; he never wanted to spend time with me.

"Well . . . we could be bored all day and hang out at the house, or we could go do something?" I asked seeing him pick up his empty plate and put it in the sink. He leaned against the counter just looking at me making me roll my eyes. He wasn't going to tell me what he wanted to do today so I was going to have to pick, which normally would make him not want to go.

"It's warmer out today. Do you want to meet up with Kurama and hang out at the lake or something?" I asked also putting my plate in the sink.

"Leave the fox out of it." Hiei said then started to head out of the kitchen making me just look at him oddly. Ok, this was beginning to get really weird. Hiei never wanted to do anything with just the two of us. Was this . . . no way there was no way I was thinking like that. Hiei maybe just didn't want anyone to notice that he was normal again, since we didn't know how to make it permanent at the moment.

I sighed and headed up to my room to get ready. I moved over to a dresser and pulled out a black and red bikini and walked into my bathroom to change. Once my swimsuit was on I put on jean shorts and a black tang top. Once changed I left my room and headed back down to the kitchen to pack something for lunch and then just waited for Hiei to come back down.

I started playing with my hair thinking things over. Hiei was normal again today. Should I call Koenma and have him come and see what was going on, or keep this to myself. I had to admit that spending the day alone with 'normal' Hiei would be nice. It had been a while since I've been around him, when he wasn't a three year old needing me to look after him. I sighed and placed my face in my hands trying to calm myself down. _Alright, Hiei was normal as of right now, he remembers everything that happened while he's been here, and I have no idea how to keep him like this. _I brushed my bangs back and held the back of my neck and looked up seeing Hiei just standing there looking at me. I jumped and gave him a confused look.

"Hiei don't do that!" I said hearing a 'hn' come out of him as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the basket.

"Are you ready yet?" He asked slightly impatient as I got a look at him. He wore his normal black swim trunks and had on a simple black tang top with black sandals. "Something wrong?" He asked clearly getting annoyed that I hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, let's go." I stood up grabbing my bag as we headed out of the house and over to my car. "We may want to hurry so Mrs. Itchori doesn't see you" I said as he nodded and got in the car as well as I did. I turned it on and began to drive to the lake while we sat there in silence.

"You're quiet." He murmured bluntly making me glance to him then back to the road.

"I'm sorry, I've just been thinking, and don't you dare read my mind Hiei, you know I hate that." I said seeing him fold his arms and glare out the window. We quickly got to the lake and I parked. Once the car was off we got out with Hiei grabbing both my bag and the basket with our lunch in it. I place my left hand on my right upper arm as we started walking finding a spot.

We found a good spot away from most of the families with children. I knew it would be a bad idea to be close to them due to Hiei's personality and recent events with him turning back into a child. I pulled out the blanket I had put in the bag and started setting up while Hiei got started on the umbrella since the sun was so hot today.

Once the blanket was down I sat down and began to root through my bag for my suntan lotion, I was not getting burnt. I may be a demon but I could still get a tan. Hiei finished with the umbrella and turned it so that the shadow was cast over half the large blanket so that way I could tan. Hiei sat next to me and rooted in the bag pulling out a pair of sunglasses and placed them next to me then sat back with one leg bent with his arm resting on his knee watching everyone.

"Thanks Hiei." I said as I placed the sunglasses on as I took off my shirt to reveal my bikini top. I could feel eyes on me while I began to put on my suntan lotion not noticing the group of boys that were a few feet away staring at me.

"Do you have to do that Onna?" He asked out of the blue making me look at him while I was putting lotion on my legs.

"I do if I don't want to burn." I said hearing an annoyed grunt come from him making me roll my eyes. I had gotten everywhere but my back. I sighed and glanced sheepishly at Hiei who was currently glaring at a group of boys. "Um . . . Hiei?"

"What Onna?" He snapped not looking away from giving the staring boys death glares.

"Could you put lotion on my back so when I turn over my back won't burn? I can't reach it." I asked seeing him look at me for a few moments then he nodded making me smile. I handed him the bottle and turned my back to him. I waited a few seconds then felt the cold lotion on my back, but more apparent Hiei's warm strong hands. I couldn't help the blush that came to my face and I was glad he couldn't see it. I had to keep myself completely still and soundless while Hiei rubbed the lotion into my skin. It lasted only a moment and when he was finished he grunted and I turned back to him seeing him putting the bottle away making me giggle.

"What don't you tan?" I asked seeing Hiei give me a funny look. I giggled and motioned for him to give me the bottle. "Do you want to burn?" I asked him while he handed me the bottle. I sat behind him and before he could protest I started putting suntan lotion onto his back. I could feel his muscles tense and relax each time my hand moved.

"Onna, this isn't necessary. You're wasting your time." Hiei grumbled making me giggle a bit.

"I'm almost done so calm down." I said and quickly finished with his back and handed him the bottle. "Now finish or I'm going to leave you here by yourself and go hand out with them." I said pointing to the group of boys. Hiei glared at me making me giggle while I lay on my back in the sun feeling its warmth. I lay there for a few minutes and felt my eyes close and my breathing slow down. It was so nice and comfortable here, it helped me relax and forget for a few minutes about everything that's been going on.

I jumped when something thudded next to me making me sit up and see a ball land next to me while a little girl ran up and held her knees panting from the long wrong.

"I'm sorry miss. We kicked the ball too hard." She said once she caught her breath. I noticed a small boy run up behind her as he hid behind his sister while he looked to Hiei behind me. He must have been mad they came over here or something, but they did wake me up.

"It's ok. No harm. What game are you two playing?" I asked seeing the girl pick up the ball.

"I'm trying to show my brother some soccer moves." She said proudly making me giggle as I looked to Hiei who was indeed glaring at them slightly but when I looked at him he huffed and looked away.

"We're sorry to bother you." The little boy said making me look back to them and wave smiling.

"No problem, I shouldn't fall asleep here anyway." I said seeing a sad look come to his face.

"I'm sorry we woke you up Miss." The girl once again said making me giggle to the two.

"Well you both are very polite. Go have fun ok?" I said seeing them nod as they ran back to where they were waving. I giggled and flipped to my stomach and looked up to Hiei who was looking at me. "What?"

"I get it now." He said making me looked at him funny.

"What do you mean?" I asked him seeing him look back to the water.

"I understand why Koenma made you the one to keep an eye on me in this . . . condition." He hissed out the last part making me frown a bit. "You're good with kids." He said catching me off guard.

"Thank you." I said softly looking down blushing.

"What had that idiot wanted to other day?" Hiei asked making me gasp and look up at him again.

"You mean Kuwabara don't you?" I asked as he rolled his eyes giving me my answer. I looked down and began to draw circles in the sand.

"Onna?" Hiei said making me sigh.

"He brought me a letter from Yusuke." I said hearing a slight gasp come from him. He must have figured that Yusuke would have said something. "Yusuke is mad at you for skipping out on the tournament planes. He asked me to find you. Obviously we'll keep your location a secret until we can keep you like this permanently." I said not looking up at him.

"What else Onna?" I frowned cursing myself and him for knowing me so well.

"It's nothing Hiei. Nothing for you to worry about." I said softly turning my head away from him and using my arms as a pillow closing my eyes again.

I must have fallen asleep again because when I opened my eyes I was really hot and I felt myself sweating due to the sun. I sat up seeing Hiei had moved so he was on his back just looking up at the sky. He looked at me seeing I was awake and I thought he looked concerned.

"You've been sleeping a lot today." He said out of the blue making me blink a bit.

"It's just hot out. The warmth makes me tired." I said seeing him nod while I looked to the water. "I feel gross and want to cool off. Do you want to come swim with me?" I asked seeing Hiei glare at the water a bit. I frowned a tad and stood up. "Alright then I'll be back in a bit." I said walking away and moving towards the water.

I let the water wash over my feet feeling how cold it was then moved further in and once it was deep enough dove under letting the water cool me down. After a few minutes of being underwater I resurfaced looking around at the others.

Families were with their kids in the shallow end of the water and older teens were around where she was where the water was deep and they could swim around freely. A large group was in one area as a game of chicken was going on. I couldn't help but watch as one boy shoved the other causing him and his partner to fall, making the one who shoved the victor. The boy looked my way and winked making me roll my eyes. He whistled and then started to swim over to me making me frown a bit.

"Hey there, your boyfriend can't swim or something?" He asked making me glare at him.

"He doesn't like the water." I answered him glaring at this boy. "And he isn't my boyfriend." I finished seeing a smirk form on his face.

"Well in that case why not hang with me and my crew, we'll give you a good time." He looked me over making me glare at him. "A real good time." He said making me slap him across the face.

"Leave before I kick your ass." I hissed out seeing the boy glare at me and grab my hand pulling me to him.

"Bitch, nobody lays a hand on this face." He said making me roll my eyes while kicking him in the groin.

"You're right, that's a much better target." I said as he let me go and I headed back to shore walking back over to Hiei getting the water out of my hair. I could see Hiei smirking and rolled my eyes. "What? He has it coming." I said hearing a chuckle come out of Hiei.

"Alright I'm hungry let's eat." I said as Hiei moved the basket from where it was closer to me so I could get out the food. I pulled out two bento lunches and handed him one also pulling out a can of soda and a bag of chips, pretzels, and container of grapes.

We started eating and watching as some people who had younger children left and I also noticed that the boy who I kicked had left with his friends. I smiled seeing that most of the beach had cleared. I sighed though and looked to Hiei while I placed everything back into the basket when we were done.

"What?" He asked looking at me slightly confused.

"Hiei . . . I need to talk to you then when we get home about something important." I said seeing him nod slowly as he also looked seeing the sun saying it was about 4:30 in the afternoon.

"We should head back anyway." He said blankly making me nod while I put my clothes on and started packing up as Hiei did the same. Once everything was packed away again we headed back to the car and I drove us back home. When we got there we quickly got back into the house and I sighed while putting the bags in the kitchen seeing Hiei head upstairs to change. I cleaned out the basket throwing things away and or putting them in the fridge quickly then put the basket back where it was and headed up to my room to change.

I moved into my bathroom and got a shower scrubbing out the sand and lake water smiling at the nice tan I had gotten. It wasn't much but enough to give me some color. Once I was finished I wrapped a towel around me and got dressed into a pair of black sweatpants and a deep evergreen loose shirt that lay off my shoulders. I brushed out my hair and put it into a high ponytail then headed back downstairs noticing the sun had set.

"Are you hungry?" I asked looking over to the living room seeing Hiei at the windowsill. He looked over to me and thought about it a moment.

"Snacks?" I asked seeing him nod to that. We had eaten lunch sort of late. I moved into the kitchen looking around seeing some spring rolls I could heat up for us. I placed the bag on the counter and grabbed a plate and put it in the microwave for 5 minutes like the bag said. I heard Hiei walk in and sit at the table and knew he was looking at me.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked making me turn to him tossing him a glass bottle of lemonade. He caught it but just set it down on the table for now.

"It's about Yusuke's letter." I started hearing a slight growl come from him.

"What did he tell you?" He asked making me turn away from him hearing the microwave go off. I used it as a distraction to get my thoughts together. Once the spring rolls were on a plate I grabbed my drink and sat across from him grabbing one and just playing with it.

"He told me about you wanting to stay back home, that you won't be coming back here anymore." I said slowly then nibbled on the roll in my hand as Hiei looked away at the floor.

"And?" Hiei said making me take a sip from my lemonade trying not to over react.

"I wanted to know if it's true. Are you going to stay in the Demon Plain when the tournament is over?" I asked seeing him look to me for a few moments then he nodded.

"Yes." Was all he said as I nodded slowly. I didn't know what to say. I was happy he was honest with me but at the same time I felt my hear breaking because of this. We both picked at the food not really knowing what to say until Hiei looked at me.

"Are you going to enter the tournament?" He asked out of the blue making me look at him out of surprise.

"I . . . I hadn't thought about it. Why?" I asked seeing Hiei look down to the table. I knew he wanted to collect his thoughts as I had so I took the empty plate over to the sink and began to wash it.

"Don't you miss home?" He asked again making me place the plate down and hold onto the counter for support.

"Oh course I do, but I love living here. I don't have to deal with demon problems and I get to do what I want." I said hearing Hiei scoff a bit.

"You're running away." He said standing making me spin around to glare at him.

"We aren't having this argument again Hiei! I'm not running away!" I yelled seeing a smirk on his face.

"Face it Onna. You're too afraid to see what will happy should you return home so you stay here and hide." He said making my eyes widen then look away from him balling up my hands.

"How dare you! You know the reason why I live here! That night was my fault! I'm here to keep an eye on Kanna to protect her! I failed to do it that night! I owe here Hiei!" I shouted then turned away from him wrapping my arms around myself trying to hold back tears. He knew this always upset me so why would he bring it up.

"Aria. You won't move on with your life until you accept that it happened and it wasn't your fault." Hiei hissed out making me look to him again glaring at him.

"What do you care for Hiei? Wouldn't you rather me be here so you can do what you want back home!" I shouted letting my emotions get the better of me.

"I care more then you think Onna." Hiei said lowly making me close my eyes and shake my head.

"Oh sure of course you do! Don't even think about if I showed up and ruined your moments with Mukuro!" I shouted then gasped when I felt Hiei pin me to the counter.

"What is wrong with you Onna? You're never like this!" Hiei shouted which was surprising enough. I couldn't look him in the eyes and his grip on me tightened slightly. "Answer me Onna." He said making me glare at him.

"I don't want you to leave me!" I shouted then shoved him away from me and ran up to my room locking myself in before he could blink. That's what I always did when I admitted how I felt. I would run away. He's had me pegged from the start. I moved away from my door and laid on my bed silently crying my eyes out hugging my pillow to me.

Hiei stood in the kitchen just staring at the spot where Aria had been standing. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. This . . . had not gone the way he had wanted it to. The day had been great. He was able to spend time with her, just her, and all to himself. It was that Detectives fault for telling her anything without Hiei's permission. Hiei sighed deeply knowing that wasn't fully the problem. He would never be able to have her as long as Aria still felt that guilt about the night Kanna got injured. He couldn't leave Aria here. He knew that and the others knew that, so why didn't she? Hiei had gotten over his fear of his feelings for Aria a long time ago, it was just that he didn't know how to tell her or express them. Hiei walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs stopping outside of Aria's room looking at her door with a frown. He knew that Aria hadn't meant everything she said, but one comment was sticking out in his mind clearly.

Hiei walked to his room and moved over to the bed just sitting on it knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep. Hiei placed his forehead in his hand while closing his eyes. '_I don't want you to leave me.'_ She had said it with such a small and broken voice that it had caught Hiei by surprise. Of course he would never leave her, he loved her. Hiei groaned in frustration as he looked out the window. He could never leave Aria. He couldn't leave her even if he tried.


	6. A Day with Aya

Hiei sighed heavily and moved down the hall to Aria's room and slowly opened the door. He leaned against the door frame for a moment seeing how she was curled up in herself the way she had most likely run in and fell on her bed the moment she had entered the room after their fight. She was grasping onto a pillow for dear life it seemed. Hiei moved closer to her, his eyes showing a guilt that he felt. She was upset because of him and what he had said to her. He resisted the urge to sigh not wanting to wake her as he stood above her. She was breathing slowly telling him that she was in a deep sleep that he wouldn't wake her from. He moved some of her bangs out of her face gently. This girl . . . . he frowned and started to shift her knowing that if she slept the way she was now she was going to be in pain tomorrow. He gently moved her shoulders and slid her up further on the bed so he was able to pull the cover down and place it gently over her but he didn't cover her arms. She hated that and felt too constricted when they were. Once he knew she was comfortable he stood and left the room heading back to his own.

He sat on his bed gently rubbing his temples. He noticed that it was going on midnight. He glared out at the sky until he started to feel strange. He stood quickly and held his head in pain. '_No, not again.' _This was a similar feeling from the first time he changed. He clutched his chest and fell to his knees in pain. His other hand punched the floor as he grit his teeth in pain. His Jagan eye twitched as it too sensed the pain. He felt like his bones were breaking, stretching, and shrinking all at the same painful sensation. He placed his head on the ground in pain and then he didn't feel anything, and then everything went black.

I blinked slowly feeling myself waking up. I sat up only to feel the cover fall off me. _'That's odd. I just fell on my bed . . . how did.' _I shook my head. It was too early to think about that. I frowned and got out of bed heading into my bathroom to start my morning routine. After that was done I left the bathroom and walked over to my dresser getting out some grey leggings and a loose strapped shirt that went down to my knees like a dress. The shirt was a pale yellow color that I tied a grey ribbon around my waist to make the shirt look less like a sack on my frame. I looked in the mirror and cringed seeing my blood shot eyes. I brushed out my hair but kept it down not feeling like doing anything with it. I moved out of my room and headed down the hall to check on Hiei when I paused. If he was still normal I didn't really want to see him from the fight we had yesterday. I owed him an apology but that didn't mean I wanted to give it to him yet. I kept going and walked into my office and turned on my computer and opened up an email I received from work.

_'We need sixty four frames by the end of the week.' _Was all the simple email read making me sigh and roll my eyes. I looked around the room seeing my equipment to give the facade that I needed them to make the elegant wooden frames. I stood and moved over to the center of the room and sat on my knees and I moved my hands out in front of me as I summoned my energy. From my hands I began to sculpt out an elegant frame. The wood twisted and turned wrapping around each other. Within a few moments an oak frame was crafted with indents and twisting wood giving it a one of a kind look. I make the frames but they never looked the same. I always made them different. I stood placing the frame on the wall and started to go back to my spot to create a second frame when I heard a small knock on the door. I blinked in surprise since Hiei never knocked, he simply walked in.

"Aria! ARIA!" My eyes widened hearing the voice that I had gotten use to. I rushed over to the door and opened it feeling a small body rush in and hold tightly to my leg. "ARIA!" I looked down seeing that he looked like he had been crying.

"Hiei, shhhh, Hiei I'm right here." I said softly. I knelt down to his level only to blink when he wrapped his arms around my neck holding me as tight as he could.

"You weren't in your room." He said catching me by surprise. I pat his back gently then pulled him away as I stood and moved back over to my desk to my computer to shut it down. "Aira?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Hiei?" I asked not turning around.

"Are you . . . mad at me?" I spun around to look at him.

"Why would you think I was mad at you Hiei?" I asked seeing him hold onto his scarf tightly and look at the floor.

"You seem mad. Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry Aria. I'm sorry." I moved over to him quickly and scooped him up in my arms.

"I'm not mad at you Hiei. I'm mad at myself. Shh it's ok. I'm the one who should be saying sorry to you." I gently nuzzled his neck hearing the sadness in his voice leave as he chuckled cutely.

"Ok." He said simply making me chuckle and leave my office shutting the door behind me.

"Let's get you something to eat." I said as I ran downstairs hearing a second chuckle come from him. I placed him down on the floor and he went over to the table climbing up onto a chair. I looked at him for a bit and sighed. _'So much for keeping Hiei normal.' _I moved over to the fridge and got out some things to make him for breakfast. I made eggs and bacon and placed them on a plate and gave them to him with a glass of milk. He started to eat but looked at me funny for a minute.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked simply making me frown a bit.

"I'm not that hungry Hiei, you just eat ok?" I said watching him stare at me for a bit but then continue to eat. I started to wash the dishes that I used while Hiei finished up. Once he was done he came over and held up his plate and glass along with the spoon. I took them and quickly cleaned them seeing that he was still looking up at me. I drained the sink and looked down at him seeing the sad look on his face.

"Hiei what's bothering you?" I asked kneeling down to him and gently placed my hand on his cheek. He just made a whining noise as he nuzzled into my hand. "Come on Hiei cheer up." I said softly making him look at me. I picked him up as I felt him wrap his arms around my neck tightly and just put his head on my shoulder. "Hiei you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry." I heard his voice say softly. I looked over at him and frowned.

"It's not you Hiei, it's ok." I said gently rubbing his back. I held him there for a bit hoping to calm him down. "I'm ok. Everything is ok. Don't worry Hiei." I said. He placed his face into my neck making me sigh and frown. Could he really tell I was that upset? He pulled away for a moment ready to say something when the phone went off. I watched him look at it then back at me only to once again place his head on my shoulder. I moved over to it answering the phone quickly.

"Hello?" I said waiting for an answer.

"Hello Aria, this is Mrs. Itchori. I know that this is short notice but would you mind watching Aya today?" She asked making me look down at Hiei.

"Of course. Hiei is feeling a bit down today, Aya may be able to cheer him up." I said seeing Hiei look up at me in surprise.

"Oh is he sick?" She asked clearly wondering if this was a good idea.

"No, he's perfectly fine, he's just a little sad that's all. Aya may be just what he needs. I think he needs a distraction." I said hearing an understanding noise come from her.

"I see. I'll drop Aya off in half and hour then. Thank you once again Aria." She said before we said our goodbyes and hung up. Hiei looked up at me with a small frown.

"I don't want anyone to come over." He said. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead next to his jagan eye.

"Aya will cheer you up and you two will be able to play with each other." I said seeing Hiei move forward to nuzzle me again. I frowned and then remembered something. "You're going to have to cover your eye." I said as his face snapped up to look up at me.

"But you said?" He started making me look at him with a sad expression.

"I know, but if Aya see's your jagan eye she may tell her mother which could cause some problems ok?" I asked seeing him just look at me for awhile.

"Ok Aria." He said sadly making me close my eyes as I held him tightly.

"I'm sorry Hiei, I really am sorry." I said as he just held onto me. I walked up to his room and placed him down as he went over to the bed and grabbed the cloth that covered his jagan eye. He brought it back over to me as I tied it back in place. We headed back downstairs and there was a knock at the door telling me that Aya was here. I put Hiei down on the couch much to his protest but he sat when I kissed his forehead again and I went over to the door to answer it. I pulled it open and blinked seeing Mrs. Itchori standing there with an anxious face as Aya held her mothers hand.

"Thank you again Aria. There's been an emergency that needs my attention and I can't take Aya with me. I owe you one dear." She said then quickly kissed her daughter goodbye and rushed off over to her car and drove away at a very fast pace. I was worried but quickly picked up Aya and the bag that was next to her and brought her into the house. I sat her down on the couch next to Hiei as he looked at the girl and crinkled his nose a bit. Clearly, she smelled like a human and Hiei must not like the scent, even as a child.

"Hi Awia! Hi Hiei!" Aya said happily looking at the two of us. "Awia, Hiei looks cranky!" She whined making me chuckle a bit.

"He's not having a good day. I thought you two would be able to play together and you could cheer him up." I said as she nodded happily and smiled to Hiei.

"Come on Hiei. Let's go outside!" She cheered as she got herself off the couch and started to head for the door but stopped when she noticed Hiei hadn't followed her. "Well come on!" She yelled making Hiei's eyes widen as he looked to me.

"You better do as she says mister, or you'll have to put up with her wrath." I said making him look to the tiny human in shock and also got off the couch as the two headed out to the back yard, me right behind them.

"TAG YOU'WE IT!" Aya shouted as she tapped Hiei and she ran off into the yard making Hiei look at me confused.

"You have to chase her and tag her back. Then when she's it she'll chase you." I explained to him as he nodded and chased after Aya easily catching up to her. I sat down on a chair and watched the two chase each other around Aya screaming in delight whenever Hiei would tag her and whine when she would have trouble tagging him back because of his speed. The two played tag for a while and I could tell that it was cheering Hiei up a bit which I was thankful for. Aya quickly got tired and she fell back on her back giggling and panting hard from chasing around Hiei.

"Egh you win." She giggled as she tried to catch her breath. Hiei walked over to her confused on why she had just collapsed. Was she hurt? He poked her making Aya slightly hit him catching Hiei off guard. He stumbled back as Aya glared at him. "I said you won. I'm tiwed!" She said making Hiei nod not getting what he had done wrong. I couldn't help but laugh thinking it looked adorable.

"How about we play hide and seek. I'll count and you two hide? Sound fair?" I asked seeing the two nod. Hiei must have understood the concept of this game. I covered my eyes and began to count hearing them start to run. Once I heard their feet stop I stood up.

"Alright, ready or not here I come." I said and scanned my yard. From the sound of Aya's feet she was somewhere over by the swing. Unfortunately Hiei knew about my hearing so after a few steps he must have jumped making it hard for me to find where he was. I moved over to the trees where the swing was and began to look around.

"Hmmm I wonder where Aya could be?" I asked hearing a giggle from my left then a gasp in surprise. I chuckled and quickly sprung catching the tiny girl by surprise. She shrieked in delight making me giggle and quickly pick her up. "There she is!" I said then spun her around making her roar with laughter. I smiled and placed her down on the ground as she looked around.

"I don't know whewe Hiei is." She said with a cute little confused face on. I giggled and nodded to her.

"He'll be a bit harder to find." I said seeing her nod. "You go and take a seat and I'll look for him." I told her but she stomped her foot.

"No no! I have to help." She said making me chuckle.

"Ok ok, you can help. How about you go look over by the pond." I said as she nodded and quickly headed over to it. I closed eyes and focused on trying to hear where he was. The little thing was still good at hiding. I heard a tap from above me and that was all I needed. I jumped up into the tree hearing a gasp from Hiei when I sat right next to him.

"Found you." I said seeing a bright smile cross his face as I scooped him up and jumped down seeing Aya looking in the pond. "Aya I found him." I said hearing her giggle in delight and rush over to us. She was going to say something before she stopped and pulled at my leggings a bit.

"Awia I'm hungry." She said simply making me chuckle as I bent down and scooped her up too.

"Well then how about we make some lunch. What are you hungry for?" I asked looking between the two. Hiei just shrugged and leaned his head against my shoulder again but Aya clapped happily.

"I want peanut buttew and swiss cheese sanmich and Cheetos!" She declared happily making me blink and just look at her for a moment.

"Are you . . . sure?" I asked seeing her pout at me.

"Yes." She said making me chuckled as we walked into the kitchen and I sat the two at the table.

"Well I'll make that for you Aya but what do you want Hiei?" I asked seeing Hiei looked at Aya like she was the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

"Umm . . ." Was all he said making me chuckle a bit.

"How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some Cheetos. We'll just leave off the cheese." I said as he nodded. I smiled and moved over to the counter to begin making lunch for the two. After a few minutes their sandwiches were made and I opened a bag of Cheetos placing them all on the table. "What would you two like to drink?"

"JUICE!" Aya said loudly as Hiei just nodded making me smile and get the two small glasses of juice. Once the two of them began to eat I moved over to the counter and began to clean up. I picked on a few crackers so that way I wouldn't get sick but I still wasn't all that hungry. I knew it was because I had been upset but I would just have to deal with that later. I sighed and quickly finished cleaning as I heard the two toddlers finish up with their lunch.

"Done Awia!" Aya said happily as I smiled and moved over to the table collecting both of their plates and glasses.

"I see that. How about the two of you head into the living room and we'll watch a movie ok?" I asked as Aya nodded and looked to Hiei.

"Come on Hiei." She said happily as she climbed down from her chair and moved on into the living room. I looked to Hiei to see him looking at me for a moment longer before he went off after Aya. I was really glad that they were getting along and was also thankful that Aya seemed to be a good distraction for him. I quickly finished cleaning up everything and moved on into the living room seeing that they were both sitting on the couch, but Aya was curled up in a ball.

"Aya?" I asked only for her to look up and rub the top of her hand against her face.

"Meow." She said trying to imitate the noise of a kitten. I giggled and figured that today she wanted to pretend that she was a cat. Last week it was a turtle.

"I don't know what she's doing." Hiei said quietly making me chuckle as I flopped down on the couch. Aya moved over and curled up next to me still pretending to be a cat. I smiled and started to play with her hair as I flicked through the movies I had trying to find one she would like. I ended up picking Beauty and the Beast for her because of her age. I looked at Hiei out of the corner of my eye to see him pouting a bit. I gave him a confused look before I tapped the spot next to me on my other side as he got up and moved. He sat there and leaned against me holding his scarf to him as the movie came on. Aya continued to meow and purr like she was a cat which clearly confused Hiei but it made me giggle.

I couldn't really tell if Hiei liked the movie or not. He was half focusing on it but I could tell that something else was on his mind. By the end of the movie however the two of them had fallen asleep so I figured it was time for a nap. I let the two sleep on the couch and tried not to fuss over them so they wouldn't wake up. I moved out into the kitchen just as the phone rang. I picked it up before the second ring could go off and looked into the room glad to see that it hadn't woken them up.

"Hello?" I asked wanting to know who was calling.

"Hello Aria, it's Mrs. Itchori." I heard her say quickly. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home so I'll be picking Aya up in a few moments." She said calmly.

"I understand."

"She hasn't been too much trouble has she?" She asked making me chuckle softly.

"No no, she was wonderful. She's had lunch and she's currently asleep at the moment. Do you want me to wake her now or wait until you get here?" I asked her.

"Oh wait until I get there. It's better for her to nap a bit." She said sounding like she had a smile on her face.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few moments." I said as we then hung up. I looked in the fridge to start deciding what Hiei and I were going to eat for dinner thinking that I was going to make something nice for him since he had such a rough day, and it was my fault. I pulled out some things from the freezer to thaw out and then I heard a knock at the door. I quickly wiped off my hands and went to answer the door smiling to the older woman.

"Hello, I'm sorry for the trouble." She said making me wave her off as I went into the living room to go and get Aya.

"She's no trouble really." I said as I scooped up the tiny girl and went back over to her mother. Aya rubbed her eyes as she looked at me.

"Where awe we going Awia?" She asked sleep clear in her voice.

"Your mom's here sweety." I said quietly as I handed her over also giving her the bag.

"Hi momma." Aya said before her head fell on her mothers' shoulder and she passed out again. I smiled and waved as she headed next door and into her house. I closed the door and turned heading back into the living room to see Hiei waking up.

"Where'd Aya go? Are we playing again?" He asked then yawned making me giggle and begin to take off the cloth that covered his jagan eye.

"No Hiei, Aya had to go home. Did you have fun today?" I asked him as he nodded and smiled clearly glad to have the cloth off.

"Mmhmm." He said yawning again trying to wake himself up.

"How about you sit here and watch movie you like while I go make dinner ok?" I asked seeing him reach up to grab a hold of my shirt.

"Aria." He said suddenly making me look at him confused. "I love you." He said yawning again and closing his eyes falling back onto the couch. I blushed and stood up looking down at him with complete surprise. _Why did he? Could he really? _I stopped my train of thought before it got carried away. Hiei was tired and didn't know what he was saying . . . . that had to be it. Right?

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**So here is the next chapter**

**sorry that it took so long, does anyone remember this story**

**I'm hoping to get this finished up rather quickly it isn't going to be a long story so it should only have a few more chapters left in it and hopfully longer ones. This chapter was mainly filler I'm sorry to say.**

**But yeah I'm hoping to be updating more frequently until school starts up again, then we'll see what happens.**

**Aya (aka Aya Ayame) gave me the food and movie answers, so no I did not make up that sandwich that was all her.**


	7. Dreams and Farewells

**This story has become somewhat of a hit or miss with me when I get in the mood to write it.**

**Sometimes I'm like 'I totally know what I'm going to write and it will work out and my muse is here and yeah!'**

**Then normally I'm like**

**'How do I words'**

**So anyway here is the next chapter. I think there are only going to be 10 or 11 chapters in total, this isn't really long. Next chapter will be the reveal of the plan to fix the curse, then they are going to fix it, drama will ensue, and then happy ever after then end.**

**Maybe.**

**Anywho I would just like to thank hellgirl-fan1 for asking me to continue and all of you wonderful people who review to keep my fingers typin away.**

**I have to admit with school it does get really complicated with trying to update stories but I'm trying honest I am.**

**Alright that's enough out of me I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho blah blah blah ok go!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. **

I hadn't slept well. For the past two weeks I hadn't been sleeping the way that I should be but I couldn't help it. Ever since Hiei told me that he loved me, yes I understand that it was younger Hiei and he was tired and it most likely didn't mean what I wanted it to mean, I had become a fit of nerves and confusion. I placed my face in my hands sitting at the kitchen table. Hiei had gone to bed about an hour ago and it was reaching midnight. He had been hyper since he had somehow managed to get a hold of a soda that was in the fridge after the few visits from Kurama and the terrifying event that Kuwabara would come over by surprise again.

I looked down at my tea expecting myself to feel better just by the sight of my beverage. _This is getting ridiculous. _My head hissed out at me lashing out on feelings that I knew were there but wanted to deny to keep myself safe. He was leaving. He would never return to the human world. He was leaving me! I shook my head violently putting it down on the table. I was so tired. The lack of sleep had begun to wear me down. My eyes were heavy and my tea wasn't helping me stay awake like I wanted to. I wouldn't let myself drink coffee. My hair spiraled out around me brushing against my face and shoulders causing a small itching sensation but that soon went away. I could hear the beginning of a rain storm making its way to the house. I really did love when it rained. It allowed the scents of nature to come forth and I would always feel more at home and at peace than any other time I would be in the Human Plain. Unless of course I was with Hiei.

I would visit Kanna again tomorrow. I would take Hiei and he would see her and she would laugh and tease me the entire time about the situation which would only confuse Hiei. My fingers moved out to play with the warm mug of tea. I didn't even want to drink it now. The rain had started by this point and I could hear it, if the storm turned sour Hiei would wake up and come looking for me, or at least I assumed that from the last storm that had happened.

_Damn, I'm back on Hiei. _My arms crossed under me to prop up my head moving my ear so it wouldn't bend on my forearm. I didn't need any unnecessary pain any time soon because of that. My eyes were beginning to droop and I could feel myself slipping into sleep. My body became very warm and I felt light headed for a moment before I allowed my eyes to completely fall closed letting darkness consume me.

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes when I felt a presence enter the kitchen with me. I shifted slightly but my eyes were unable to open right away. I felt the presence come towards me letting the energy field mix with mine allowing me to feel who it was.

_Hiei._

I felt something touch my shoulder lightly seeing if I would stir. When I didn't move the hand shifted to my neck then to my back. The warmth of his hand sending slight shivers to my skin. This was not three year old Hiei. This was normal Hiei. Perhaps I was dreaming still.

"Aria. Come up to bed." His voice was low and soft while his lips pressed against the tip of my ear. My shoulders shift bringing forth a soft moan as I tried to wake myself from the state I was in. If I was dreaming this would end, if I wasn't I would be very confused indeed. His hands left my frame only for his strong arms to circle around me picking me up from the table into a bridal style pose. I felt weightless but knew that we were moving through the house. I tried to speak but my sleep like state would not allow me to do anything outside from being dead weight. The trip up the stairs and to what I assumed would be my room did not last very long. I felt my frame being lowered down onto soft covers and my pillows.

"You need to take care of yourself you foolish woman." He continued to comment on things similar to that while he rummaged around for something in my drawers. His energy returned a moment later and my torso was pulled forward slightly. I felt Hiei moving to remove my shirt and I attempted to protest. _What is going on? Why can't I move or wake up? _I could hear my voice make a whine causing Hiei to freeze in his actions. After a moment he continued. My shirt was off but only for a second before a softer fabric was being placed over my head and on my body once again. My torso was released and I was gently lowered back into a laying position. My jeans were quickly off and thin fabric was replaced. I assumed they were yoga pants. Once Hiei seemed satisfied he pulled the cover slightly over me before I made a noise.

"H-Hiei" My voice was faint but I knew he would be able to hear it. Finally I was able to make some form of sound. I sensed him pause for a moment still very close to me. I forced my eyes to open slowly allowing me to finally look at him. I was correct in him being normal. I moved my arm and hand so that my fingers and palm brushed against his cheek in slow movements. He seemed surprised but just looked at me wondering what I was going to do. I leaned up onto my elbows and pressed my mouth to the side of his lips in a gentle kiss. If this was a dream I would be able to do whatever I wanted without having to deal with any issue. My lips moved away from his face for a moment to look at him only to see him look back at me slightly surprised. I smiled softly to him before I frowned still caressing his cheek.

"Aria?" His voice held a questioning tone while he was still close to me.

"Hiei please don't leave me. I know you belong at home but I don't know what I would do if I never saw you again. Please Hiei." My voice was becoming faster and moved up an octave before he shook his head quieting me down.

"Aria stop." He said. He looked like he was going to continue but I couldn't help it I lifted myself up once more and pressed my lips firmly to his. He was frozen for a few moments in shock before he actually started to respond. My lips pressed further against him while I lowered myself down with him following me. When I was fully on my back once more Hiei was half on the bed to make sure our lips stayed connected. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he finally climbed on the bed the moment he had the chance. The kiss broke slowly neither of us wanting to fully part from the other when I kept my eyes closed and finally said what I've wanted to for a long time.

"I love you." My voice escaped me in a hushed whisper but I felt Hiei's entire being tense against my touch. My eyes opened slowly looking up into his while he searched mine. I waited for a moment, then another, and another. He wasn't moving and wasn't saying anything. "Hiei?" His lips captured my again with a fever before I could press the matter. This was a type of response wasn't it, or maybe my subconscious wouldn't allow him to say it back to me. He bit my bottom lip as the kiss heated causing the two of us to begin to pick up our breathing. He pulled me tightly against him his hands shifting from beside me to my hips where he held firm. Our mouths melded together in heated kisses. He slowly pulled away breath quickened from our action while he looked at me. He leaned forward once more capturing my lips then moved to my ears gently kissing the base and running his teeth lightly up to the tip. My body shivered as the sensation swept through me and a moan escaped my lips. I held his shoulders tightly feeling him continue to tease my sensitive ear.

"I will never leave you stubborn Onna." His words came out low and slightly breathless but his serious tone was obvious. He pulled away to look at my face and I was able to see his eyes. I smiled up to him and nodded before my fatigue began coming back. "Sleep." He said and pressed his lips to my forehead before he left the room allowing me to be consumed by sleep.

I could feel my conscious returning to me making me wake from my dream. I turned feeling the covers shift making me blink. Had I come up to bed? Possibly, I could have done a lot of things in my sleep deprived state if I had a dream like that. I stretched for a minute or two fully allowing my body to wake up. Once I felt that I wouldn't fall asleep again I got up and moved to my bathroom. I turned the light seeing my reflection just staring back at me. I was in one of my softer shirts and a pair of yoga pants.

'_Well that explains them in the dream'._ My mind told me while I quickly went through my morning routine of getting ready. After I was out of my shower I dried off and picked out something to wear. I wanted to go over to Kanna's which meant that I would have to show up in public to get her sweets and a gift. I pulled out a nice pair of jeans but pulled on an elegant loose fitting top that hung off my frame lightly and crossed the straps in the back. It was a lovely lilac shade which oddly enough worked with my hair. I pinned my long tresses to the back of my neck to keep it out of my face but still conceal my ears. Finally ready I moved out of my room and down the hall to check on Hiei. Getting to his room I paused for a moment recalling my dream. It had been so easy to tell him I loved him the way he was looking at me, but that would never happen.

Opening the door I peeked in seeing the tiny three year old form curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed with the covers completely covering him. I giggled softly moving over to him to gently wake him up.

"Hiei." I whispered softly poking the small bundle. I heard a noise that sounded like an annoyed groan before the bundle began to shift and try to get out from the covers. I giggled again moving the blankets from him seeing his head emerge and his bright red eyes looking up at me. He looked at me for a while before he sat up slowly. "Hiei what's wrong?" I asked seeing him shake his head and move toward me curling up again in my lap. I smiled softly and ran my fingers through his hair.

"What time is it?" He asked quietly catching me by surprise.

"It's going on 8:50" I answered seeing him nodded but continue to lay there. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmmhmm." He mumbled still curled into a tight ball of tired.

"Come on you lazy demon." I teased picking him up and carrying him down to the kitchen. I went to sit him on the chair but he clung tightly to me and looked to the counter. I chuckled and moved over sitting him on the counter then started pulling out things so I could make him French toast. I've made it for Hiei before and he liked it the last time he and the gang were over. Although the only reason I know that is because he ate almost as much as Kuwabara. I quickly started prep while Hiei just watched me trying to wake up. "Did you sleep alright Hiei?" I asked seeing him nod slowly.

"Mmmhmm." He mumbled again rubbing his eyes with his small hands. Hiei really was not a morning person.

"We're going to go visit Kanna today." I told him seeing his eyes open and him look at me confused. "Kanna is a friend of mine, and you." I paused for a moment not wanting to say that he knew her when he wouldn't really remember who she was. "You'll like her, she's very nice." I said softly while he nodded. I quickly finished making him breakfast and handed him a plate with a fork to eat with. He sat on the counter quietly eating glancing at me every now and then. Once he was finished he placed his plate and fork in the sink while I handed him a glass of milk. Once he was done drinking he also placed that in the sink. It was very quiet between us. I was still thinking about my dream and Hiei seemed very warn out. _What if the curse is starting to wear him down? _

"Hiei?" I asked seeing his attention snap up to me. "Are you still tired?" I asked seeing him nod slowly. I picked him up but he started to move against me to pull free.

"Aria where are we going?" He asked seeing me heading back up the steps.

"You're going to go back to sleep if you're still tired." I said feeling him start to fight against me more.

"No I want to meet Kanna." He whined softly making me stop.

"Alright but if you fall asleep at Kanna's we're coming right back home." I said seeing him shake his head.

"I won't." He protested.

"Alright alright, calm down." I chuckled and headed back up the stairs. "Let's get you ready." I moved into his room and helped him pick out something to wear. Once he was dressed he ran to his bathroom and shut the door on me. I chuckled and headed back downstairs to clean up while he finished getting ready.

I burnt my hands on the water for a split second and dropped a dish having it shatter in the sink. I sighed and quickly stopped the water flow and started picking up the shards of the plate throwing them in the trash cutting my hand gently making a little cut on my palm. Sighing I moved out of the kitchen and over to the hall closet pulling out a first aid kit wrapping up my hand quickly to stop the small amount of blood.

"Aria?" I heard Hiei's voice while I put away the first aid kit. He noticed my hand and his eyes widened. "Aria what happened?" He panicked running over to me tugging at my pants to make me look to him.

"I just had a little accident; it's fine." I said moving down to pick him up. His eyes still focused on my hand while I moved him from there to the living room. "Are you ready to go?" I asked him seeing him nod. I grabbed the bag I had packed and left the house moving to my car. I still had to put Hiei in the car seat and he pouted slightly at it since it meant he wasn't sitting up front with me. I tossed the bag on the floor of the car and moved up to the driver's seat. Getting in I turned it on and began driving for Kanna's house. The trip wasn't too bad. Hiei mostly looked out the window staying very quiet glancing up at me every once in a while. I would catch him in the rearview mirror and he would look away as if actually being caught doing something wrong. He had been very patient during the small trip to get Kanna more lemon drops and a few more things. By the time I pulled into the driveway of Kanna's home the silence had unnerved me.

Getting Hiei out of the car and grabbing the bag of things for Kanna we made our way to the door. Hiei looked to the doorbell and then turned his gaze to me asking silently. I nodded and he pushed the button an adorable smile playing on his lips when the sound could be heard from inside the house. The door opened after a few beats and Kanna's mother answered the door.

"Hello Aria, we weren't expecting two visitors today. Is this the one you were talking about?" Mrs. Hishioma said looking to Hiei who clung tightly to me not knowing this human.

"Yes, say hello Hiei." I said whispering the last part to him. He looked to the human before him and slowly opened his mouth giving a quick hello and nothing more. Mrs. Hishioma simply laughed.

"He's darling, come in come in, Kanna will be so pleased, and she's actually outside today." Ah, that explained the very good mood. Mrs. Hishioma led us to the back yard while I handed her the bag pulling out the tin once more putting Hiei down once we got out to the yard. Mrs. Hishioma had left us to our own devices in the back yard. Kanna was sitting in a bench swing wearing soft sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her hair was down and blew in the gentle breeze. I felt a slight tug at my pant leg and looked down to Hiei.

"What happened?" He asked making me sigh. I really should have realized that he wouldn't remember like this.

"This is Kanna Hiei, there was an accident on a mission a while ago." I spoke softly not wanting Kanna to hear us just yet. He nodded and the two of us walked over to her.

"Aria . . . but . . . who is with you? Is that Hiei?!" Her voice became thrilled but Hiei only slipped behind my leg not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Yes Kanna I brought Hiei with me, sweet little three year old Hiei." I said sharing a chuckle with her. It was so odd having such a light hearted moment when so many things were wrong with the world right now.

"Hiei, has Aria been pleasant towards you?" Kanna asked her face unmoving but Hiei looked up at her anyway.

"Yes." He answered watching while I sat down next to Kanna on the bench swing and he soon moved up onto my lap.

"That is good to hear. I would hate to think she was treating you poorly." She teased making me huff slightly. This was going to be a long afternoon. We were going to continue our conversation when there was a loud crashing sound from inside the house. I stood quickly hearing Kanna gasp in surprise.

"Aria?" Kanna said giving me a silent question.

"I'll be right back. Hiei stay with Kanna." I said then moved to the house in a second looking around for the source of the noise. "Mrs. Hishioma!" I yelled moving about the house trying to locate the woman.

"In here dear. Don't fuss I just stumbled and knocked some plates over. I'm quite alright." She said when I walked into the dining room. She was on the ground trying to pick up the glass and plates that she had broken making me smile. Hadn't I just done the same thing this morning? I moved over to her deciding to help her clean up not wanting her to injure herself the way I had.

"Aria, may I ask you something dear?" She said suddenly making me look up from my task.

"Of course."

"Are you a demon?" The question had come so suddenly that I was thrown slightly off guard by it. She deserved the truth, Koenma's rules be damned.

"Yes."

"So, you were the instigator for why Kanna went on those missions?" She asked making me pause in my work. _Had I been? Kanna had joined my team after her first interaction with Koenma and Botan. The first time I met Kanna was during our first mission together. Although, I had been the one to reassure her that she would be ok. That we wouldn't let anything happen to her . . . now look what's happened._

"She joined us of her free will, however I was supposed to watch over her. My failure as a leader cost your daughter more than anything." I said slowly not meeting her gaze until the very end. "I am truly sorry for what happened, and I swear I will help you in any way I can."

"Aria. Kanna told me about the night that this all happened to her. At first I did not believe it but could you really blame me dear? She told me how she had wanted to protect you, knowing what she did about the 'mission' that you were all assigned. I know that you have given up a life to stay here to be with her and help her, and I'm going to ask you something dear, and I want you to take it to heart and do as I say." She said firmly making me swallow hard. Was she going to finally tell me to leave Kanna alone? To curse me forever for what happened to her innocent, yet very skilled, daughter?

"Yes?"

"Aria." She paused in what she was cleaning and reached out to grab my hands. "Let the guilt go. Things happen and you have done more for Kanna then anyone would have thought to do. You gave up your home and apparently someone you are deeply in love with to stay behind to watch over her. Kanna is healing in her own way and now you need to do the same. You need to go home Aira." She finished squeezing my hands gently. I blinked confused for a moment. That . . . had not been what I was expecting at all.

"Am I not allowed to see Kanna?" I asked seeing a small smile break out.

"Of course you may come and visit like you do now, but you need to go home, live your life dear. Settle down and have some children, you aren't getting younger." She chuckled at her own joke making me smile.

"Mrs. Hishioma."

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you." I moved forward and hugged the woman while she returned the gesture. We broke a part and finished cleaning up the dishes and soon I was heading back out to Kanna and Hiei her words still spinning around in my head. _First Hiei and I have an argument over this, and then I have a dream where I tell Hiei that I love him, now Mrs. Hishioma is telling me to go home. This is beginning to become too much for me. _I paused before moving fully back over to Kanna and Hiei. This really was becoming too much for me. Having a life here and taking care of Kanna while wanting to be with Hiei and actually return home and have a life was breaking me down. They were two completely different lives and I was stuck in the middle of them. _Wait . . . starting a life with Hiei? When was that even an option? _I looked up seeing Hiei sitting by Kanna having a conversation that was making Kanna smile brightly to herself while Hiei spoke quickly and excitedly about something. I moved again making my way to them when Hiei suddenly stopped and Kanna chuckled to herself.

"What are you both up to?" I asked seeing Hiei look up at me expecting to return to our previous sitting arrangements. I smiled moving to pick him up then sat sitting him on my lap once more.

"Nothing, just casual conversation." Kanna answered. "What happened?"

"You're mother dropped some plates, then told me to go home." I said seeing Kanna nod.

"Then she really has accepted everything." Kanna mused to herself before returning to speaking to me. "She's right. Aria I love you like a big sister and I want you to be happy. Aria don't lie to yourself anymore. You aren't happy here."

"I am happy." I said seeing her frown. "I'm content, isn't that enough?"

"No."

"Aria, why aren't you happy?" Hiei's voice made my gaze move down to him. He looked up at me with worry making my heart ache. What was I supposed to tell him?

"I'm content, now the two of you stop it." I sighed in frustration but Kanna began speaking again.

"Present company excluded what do you enjoy about the Human Plain? You have told me numerous times that you miss your forests, your lush home, the wayward demon who thinks that he will be able to kill you, as morbid as that is. You're a nature demon Aria, you don't belong in a human city." She paused for a moment before her head turned to look in my direction. "I love you Aria, which means I want you to be happy, even if that means being away from me. Would you want me to be trapped somewhere away from home that prevented me from being with the one I love and having a life with them, a happy one?" She asked making me curse.

"No, of course not."

"Then don't make me do it." She snapped. My eyes widened at her tone but I saw a tear slip from behind her bandages, she was . . . . crying?!

"Kanna." I hugged her tightly Hiei still on my lap but he wasn't being crushed. She sobbed gently until she calmed. The experience must have been something for her because once she was done crying she began laughing.

"Aria I'm crying. I'm healing, slowly but surely I'm healing. Now you need to start." Her smile made me return one before I pulled away. "He loves you. He wouldn't stop talking about you once I asked. Isn't that right Hiei?" I felt the small body in my lap tense for a moment before he pouted.

"You promised you wouldn't tell." He said being mad for a moment before I kissed the top of his head.

"Kanna . . . . I don't think."

"Children cannot hide their true feelings. He's three now, but he isn't always. His feelings don't change." She said before something caught her attention.

"It's going to rain again."

"That it is." I said then put Hiei down and picked up Kanna. She was tired and I didn't want her to stumble of hurt herself. I reached her room and put her in her bed and covered her up.

"I am serious Aria and so is my mom. Stop fighting this, go home and be with him. Be happy again. I miss that. You can visit and next time bring your actual kid." She said making my face burn at her statement. Her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep then. Picking up Hiei we made our way out of her room then towards the door. I said a farewell to Mrs. Hishioma who smiled to me and hugged me.

"I don't want to see you until you're happy. We mean this dear." She said firmly then I left the house and went out to my car. Somewhere along the lines of leaving the house Hiei had fallen asleep. In a way I was glad for that fact so that I would be able to think during the car ride home. Was I happy?

_No_

It didn't even take a moment to answer. I did miss home and I did miss everyone there. I missed my woods and I missed feeling my powers and being able to use them. I missed being on missions and having a purpose. I missed home.

I pulled into the driveway and quickly shut the car off and got out getting Hiei out slowly so I wouldn't wake him. It took a few moments but we were soon inside the house and I quickly took him up to bed to sleep again. He was so exhausted today for some reason. I put him down and put the covers on him then left the room. I remembered the dishes from earlier that day and the ones that I didn't finish were still in the sink.

Making my way into the kitchen I headed to the sink and began finishing up the few things that were left letting my mind wander until everything was clean and on the drying rack. I turned to leave when I noticed something on the kitchen table. We hadn't eaten there so I wondered what could possibly be there. I blinked looking at the mug with it still being full of tea, by this point it was cold. _When did I make tea? _I thought moving over to it picking it up and dumping it in the sink then washed that as well pitting it on the drying rack along with the other. The kitchen was now clean and I moved out to the living room to sit on the couch and find something to occupy myself. I tried to focus on a word puzzle but something was bothering me in the back of my mind.

_ When did I make tea? I hadn't woken up early enough to make it then forget about it. Had I made it the night before . . . ._

My eyes widened and I sprang up from the couch in a panic running to the kitchen to look at the mug. My fingers trembled while I held it in my hand. It was the same mug from my dream. The same mug that I had left abandoned when Hiei had carried me up the stairs. The same mug that sat forgotten while I shared heated kisses with Hiei and told him that I loved him.

That mug was now in my hand.

This mug had been filled with tea that I hadn't been able to drink from being too tired.

This mug was in the same exact spot.

I was wearing the same clothes from my dream.

I don't remember how I got up to my room before having my dream.

The mug fell from my hands.

It hadn't been a dream.

I had told Hiei that I loved him.


End file.
